Spike's Heart
by QuentinTNT
Summary: Since his greed accident, Spike feared to lose his friendship with the ponies he loved, but as time passes, certain events he must face making this impossible. One event that change him the most was when he saw the truth…in a mirror. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters.

Spike's Heart

Chapter one

Spike never wanted to lose control of his character, because it was connected to his body. Since his greed accident, he feared to lose his friendship with the ponies he loved, but as time passes, certain events Spike must pass making this impossible. One event that change him the most was when he saw the truth…

* * *

I see into a mirror over the years and it hardly change. The most it changes was when I was three if those pictures they took of me are anything to prove. Over the years, every morning I stared at the mirror and dreamed of seeing myself becoming taller, stronger and become the someone that is a real hero like in the fairy tales my mom usually read.

My eyes suddenly open, and I felt funny… "What happen to me and how I got so huge!" I said while lying on a broken basket. I look around for Twilight, thinking she zap me while she sleeps, but she gone and it bright and sunny outside. "Well I guess she in the castle's library finding a cure" stepping into the bathroom, but instead of the regular pony-size tub and sink, there was a huge bathroom with a pool of lava and emeralds floating within, with the exit being across the vast pool of temptation.

"I need to cross this lava of emeralds without burning to death…and it no way to go around it…well that's doable!" Smiling I jump into the pool making figure eights and sail on my back using my tail to move towards the other doorway eating a couple of jewels on the way there. "I wish I had something like this. This must be a dream" I said laughing. As I walk to the next room I was going through a hall of mirrors. I can tell how much bigger I became as I stand around six feet walking on two legs with a spikey mane.

"Woo! I wish the girls can see me now. I bet Dash will even start to sweat when she remembers how she tease me about my body. Wait a second I need some wings." Proof two big dragon wings appear on my back.

"There they are! Ha! I bet I can even out race the Wonderbolts with these!" As the trail lengthens the mirrors started to crack and the farther I walk the more the cracks spreads until the cracks over took the mirrors. _'Something is, not right? Here…'_ At first, I didn't notice, but now I am feeling nervous.

"AH!" I scream. All the mirrors suddenly break and fall to the floor as I finally reach the end of the hall, where a tiny mirror stood. I walk closer and the room seems to darken. As I lean down to see, I see myself when I my ridiculously weak and small.

The image moves his head up looking at me with glowing red eyes. **"Why you staring at your own reflection, FOOL? This is what you are, and WHAT YOU ALWAYS BE!"** The white stone floor breaks apart under my feet causing me to fall; I look behind my shoulders to see my wings had disappear, and I roar as I continue to fall into the dark, hollow void...

* * *

"SPIKE! WAKE! UP!" My eyes shot open as I look around my small bed to hear Twilight's voice from downstairs. "I need to go Spike so be a great assistant and clean the castle. Bye" I let the voice and the sound of the door closing sink in my shaking bones some more before slowing getting out of bed. I take deep breathes as I shaky make my way to the mirror close by the window. Standing before me was my own reflection:

"I sick of be look at as a child…and always being left behind. I bet Twilight went on another friendship quest, without me, taking the girls with her. They have been leaving me behind for months; they don't even need me to send scrolls. Is it because they think I'm too young to be involve? If that is the reason they be wrong, but they don't know the truth. Do they? I never told anyone that I was really 18; They would had shown me nothing, but pity every time they see me, if they have known. It hard to not act like a child with being treated like one constantly. Now I'm sick of acting. I been sick of it for 2 years but… but nothing I do can change the way I look to them and everyone!", lowering my knees to floor my head against the mirror.

"Why is this happening to me? I'm not a baby anymore, and no matter how many times I ask Mother why I stop ageing? She just says that dragons aged slower than ponies, but that not true. I know for a fact that I should be bigger, because my friend, Ember, is close to my age. Can my mother be hiding something from me?" I raise my head to stare into my reflection once more. _'I'm a little shorter than the Cutie Mark Crusaders and not nearly as fast. Being wingless, I guess the only thing I got is my scales that can take lava baths, and my fire breathing, sadly, is nothing compared to the other dragons. Torch, Ember, and even Garble have better control over their fire compare to me, I can sneeze and burn down the library. Their fire is red, but mine is green… green…_ _ **it's green**_ _!'_

Leaving my reflection quickly behind, I left the bedroom loudly closing the door heading towards the castle's library. (Without anyone in the room a flickering light left Spike's pillow and escaping out of the open window and vanishing.)

* * *

The castle was three stories high with the first floor serving as the town's new library after the first one was destroyed.

Running down the staircase, passing the public library, I finally stop in front of Twilight's private study where she keeps most of the library's magic-related books located. Resting from the exertion, I recall never having much interest in magic before. _'But my magic fire breathe is what made me Twilight's assistant in the first place…'_ I shack my head and open the double oak doors coming into the studies first sets of alleys of books facing me. I pass a couple of rows then stop in my tracks; eyes wide, mouth agape.

"There are too many books in here to possible find an answer to my fire-magic…" as I stare over the countless rows of books below the series of stairs before me. Slowly, looking to my left feeling something, I see an old and wither book on the pedestal with playful sunlight shining upon it. "Wait a second," I made my way to the faded golden book, "'The Fundamental Principles of Magic'… hum maybe this will shed some light on why I got magic?"

I pick up in my claws and open to read, "First, there is something important, which anyone who studying magic must know. Magic ability can't be learnt from strolls and books you learn techniques from them. Magic ability can never be learnt that way, but it can be gain from experience or giving to you from someone else. For magic has three rules:

Magic is everywhere and in everything.

Magic can have one do the impossible, and this what make it dangerous.

Magic is control by one's own will and intentions.

And occasionally if one looks deeper into themselves, they can find a magic that break all the rules. A few examples of this is: The Elements of Harmony, also called the Magic of Friendship, and recently the changelings' transformation. However, there is more than these examples of this special magic. The number of aspects of this magic is unknown, in general: a person's environment, origins, genes, past magic exposure, values…" I slam the book shut and drop the book back in its place. "That book almost kill me with the details. I almost snap. Twilight is crazy if she read these books every day. I got more info on magic, but not how I gain my unique fire." My tail hit the stand when I turn away causing a sound beside it which gain my attention. Kneeling I saw an old diary, "I wonder if this is Twilight's dairy… let's take a little peek."

"Dear Diary,

It was my first day going to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and I had to pass an entrance exam. The exam turns out to having me to hatch a purple dragon egg with my magic. I was shock. I had never done anything close to this before. At first, I fear I was going to fail, but then I felt this shockwave. Things got hazy a little, but afterwards Princess Celestia said I release so much magic that I hatch the egg and pass. I don't know what they do with a baby dragon, but who cares. I, Twilight Sparkle, just meet and talk to Princess Celestia…"

Letting go of the dairy as I held my head, "I was born in a unicorn magic school, and that how I was exposure to magic… I was the tiny guinea pig for the little unicorns to test what they made of. Well that is just sick. Using me as an experiment to test some kids; those kids could had kill me which was the most likely outcome." I straighten up then head out the study. _'This is too much. All this time, they could had told me. I'm was really a freak among my own kind and a little fool for the ponies to play around with. Rarity was never accepting my feelings, but that's okay since I already knew. She is most likely using me. At least now I don't have to act like a lovesick child anymore. Huh, curse these hormones!'_

"Ha! I been wasting my time here. I'm no longer have any more value in this castle than a servant or mailman. The other girls hardly ever need my company or help, if they ever visit, it's all about needing Princess Twilight. Dash will mostly ignore what I'm saying. AJ will tell me she too busy to hang around. Pinky is too hyperactive to hold conversion without throwing a party. Futtershy is more comfortable with her animals than me. She is being afraid of dragons didn't help. I not thinking about Rarity. I have no truly close friends around my own age in this town expect Big Mack and maybe Discord." I pass the public library which no one visits and start heading to my room.

"If they truly care about me…they would had notice my problem. Four years they had seen me and let they haven't see my body changing except my greed accident. To remain trusted in this town, I force myself to resist my own dragon nature so I wouldn't hurt them again, but what good did that do. Some will never forgive me. For the majority, I could cook, clean, sing, dance, and play instruments for them, but in no time, they will forget and think I'm just a baby leaving me in the background and in the dark. Never trusting me like Discord, Thorax, and Ember did. Can a baby save the Crystal Empire twice? No! Can a baby help save its friends when an enormous frozen cloud falls on them, or the former evil changelings captures them? No! I could have been the Dragon Lord." I reach under my basket pulling out my bookstack fill with gems, a few pictures, supplies and cash save up from helping at Applejack's farm. "The problem was right under their noses, but they were blind to it. I know that if it wasn't for Twilight I have been never born; however, I refuse to live somewhere I'm not needed or appreciated. I have been living all alone in a massive castle and working as an assistant without pay for far too long." Taking out a pen and paper from my bag, I wrote a letter to Twilight and place it on my bed, then put the supplies back in. "I really glad I'm leaving this so-called bed behind. You don't have fillies sleep in doggy beds, but I'm an exception. Huh, my name is Spike; I can really feel the love here. Owlowiscious can help you until you find another assistant. Honesty, I wish I can tell you in person I quit, but daylight is wasting and I need more answers. You should be back tomorrow, anyway." Leaving with my gear, down the stairs, and pass the library, I finally made it through the castle's two crystal doors and putting a 'Sorry Close Today' sign on the handle after locking it.

* * *

It was bright and sunny morning when I exit the castle doors. I'm still in the street heading towards out of town. _'I know a little on how magic got in me, but not what it is doing to me? I need more information on dragons, but Ember is too far away for me to go now, which leaves Zecora as the next best option to answer my question.'_ As I near the edge of town, I see the Everfree Forest stretching across the horizon. The trees, here, are darkish brown to black as coal and can be twisted with some being wrap or cover in vines with blueish thorns. This is the only forest in Equestria that harbors a multitude of dangerous creatures and plants, and the reason why Zecora decides to live there. The ever-hungry one-headed lion chimeras and merciless timberwolves are two of the worst creatures among the rest in the forest. There different kinds of plants to make potions that Zecora needs.

I reach the edge of the forest and start looking for danger that lurks, in the shadows cast by the trees. _'I never like going into this godforsaken forest, but if I want to talk to, the one and only, Zecora, there's no other way. Huh, maybe it be safe today Ha! Huh.'_ I slowly chuckle as I walk pass the outer perimeter of the dark forest. I walk forward going down a memorize path to Zecora's cabin. I came from a bright and sunny morning to a dark and gloomy atmosphere under the forest canopy. The path weaves, and if one not careful they could easily get lost. As I go through the forest I see a formulable patch of blue flowers also known as poison joke. _'I must be close.'_ I walk around the patch with caution. Finally spotting her cabin, _'She must be home with that smoke leaving the chimney.'_ I smile and knock on the front door.

"Who be knocking at my door," She open the door, "Oh, if it's be my friend, Spike. Are you ok, I hope you isn't lost." _'Huh funny.'_ Letting me into her home she asks, "How may I be at service." She smiles at me. _'She really doesn't need to live here alone'_ I sat down on a chair nearby.

"I need to ask you a weird question. Something I really have no facts but guesses about," she looks at me, seriously, ready to help looking pass my childlike appearance. _'Therefore, maybe, I can trust you with my secret, Zecora'_ "How are dragons hatch, normally." She looks surprise, but then settle to answer.

"To answer your question. One must know a dragon has no simple heart. Their hearts have two sides: one for their body, and one for their fire. A dragon will hatch if their parents' dragon fire keeps putting fire into their heart. If the egg is left without a flame, it will grow colder, till it's turn to hard, cold stone, forever." She sees his expression falling, "What wrong Spike?"

"It's nothing really!" she notices the lie, quick, and look me in the eyes. _'I guess it's time to come clean. It is not a great story that I be proud to share'_. I slightly frown, "I was not hatched like other dragons. It was with magic coming from Princess Twilight's horn, she was a filly and didn't know what she was doing, Zecora, in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns' entrance exam, and they never told me anything about it. Zecora, I'm eighteen years old, and I look like this!" I dramatically pointed at myself and can see she's very shock. Surprisingly, she runs to me. She starts hugging and holding me tightly to herself. Now I was shock, _'Is Zecora really hugging me and I think I feel tears on my scales… I never thought… I… I really like this thou.'_ I slowly place my claw-tip hands behind her, and I start hugging back and trying to calm her back down.

"I… I never knew… Spike, I thought you were a child, and thy is one of my few friends. I'm so sorry…", she started to cry again.

"It's okay if you didn't know. I never told anyone, because it wouldn't help them; knowing, if they didn't have any way of helping. Twilight live with me for years but never relies; she probably believes dragons aged slowly" I smile to help her to finally calm down. She stops hugging me in wipe her eyes as she gains a little composure.

Smiling brightly, she says, "The magic, in your beginning, is now all a part of your heart. It's a magic only you can fully control, and no one can take it away from you. So, Spike, what you plan on doing, now?" her blueish hazel eyes looking deeply into mine own. _'I just almost choke for a second. Huh too cute.'_

"I, honesty, don't know what to do. They never wanted me to know, how I was born. I just need some time to think. I ah… thank you, Zecora, for being my friend and listening. I need…I need to head back, before it's too late." Zecora follow me to the door.

"Your welcome Spike just stay safe and visit me more often." A little teary-eye she smiles at me as she closes her door.

* * *

On the way to Ponyville, I was getting close as I walk by an immense oak, a large claw hand swipes my side sending me a few yards away into a clearing. I am landing in a tree hard, very hard. The pain of forming a deep indent in the bark of the tree with my small body feels like I was hit with a sledgehammer.

"AH! what hit me?" I was in a daze; let, I can tell my scales took most of the damage leaving a couple of small shallow scrapes and bruise covering my back. At far end of the clearing slowly walking out of the dark woods is a colossal chimera, expecting an already dead, easy meal. I dislodged myself of the tree landing on my hands and knees. _'I'm so thankful dragon scales are so durable. I would had die from that first strike alone.'_ Getting back up on my feet I stare back at the beast and close my eyes. _'I'm going to_ _ **die**_ _'_ The phase repeated multiple times in my head. Twilight was gone on a random quest with her friends and didn't need me anymore. I was alone, afraid, and angry. Angry with my own weak self. Angry with always relying on the girls to solve my problems. I was tier of being angry and not doing anything about it. I took a breath and look it dead in the eyes. I loudly shout out.

"I tier of being look down because of how I look! So, what I look like a baby dragon! So, what I'm tiny! I'M A DRAGON!" I roar outward to the massive monster. The chimera roar even louder in response all around the roar travel, then the surrounding trees in the clearing starts to shake and emiting green smoke. A moment later, the chimera and I was surround by a pack of timberwolves ready to attack. The chimera roars immensely as the timberwolves howl in union as they follow the bigger predator's lead all wanting my flesh and essence. _'The world hates me.'_ Time starts to slow down as I fully relies my fate.

From the stress of living without knowing who you really are over the years… you start to break down. _'If I'm going to die, I refuse to die as a coward…'_ He finally snaps and his emotions soon follows.

"I'm not dying today", he said with determination and fury showing in his eyes.

Spike runs towards the chimera as it begins to charge. His heart is pumping blood, in an overdrive state, and the fire in his chest is starting to flow with the rushing blood. His dragon blood and his magic fire became one and in that instant, he felt whole, complete, for the first time in his life. He feels strong. His pupils start to glow a bright red. Yellow flames shrouded his scales from his head to his feet increasing his speed greatly meeting the monster at the center of the mellow. The chimera raises up and slam both his clawed hands down on Spike's small body. Before the fatal blow hit him, Spike flashes green and disappears. He reappears above the chimera, where it is standing in a crater. A crater form from its recent attack. Spike grabs its meter-long horns, ripping them off, leaving behind two blooded stubs.

As the chimera roars in pain, Spike tenses and disappears avoiding the long viper tail's viscous strike. He feels his instincts guiding and warning him of trouble, which he listens. Spike reappear in front of the chimera deeply slamming the sharp horns into its eyes sockets and brain, killing it. As the chimera falls, suddenly, the timberwolves close in and all jump on all sides down upon their small prey. Leaving no time to think what he just done, he attacks again on instinct, alone. Orange flames escape Spike's nostrils as he took a deep breath and open his mouth releasing, a massive torrent of reddish, orange flames brighter than any had seen at Equestria Games. The inferno quickly consumes the timberwolves and shots higher into the sky punching a series of major holes in the clouds above as well as lighting up the whole sky gaining the attention of the whole forest, Cloudsdale and Ponyville's residents. Almost as if letting the world know who's in charge.

As Spike try to regain his breathe and control over his body, the soon-to-die chimera's viper tail struck him, resulting in a burnt mouth, but it flings him out of the destroy clearing and into a remote part of the Everfree Forest several miles away. Spike lands in another clearing forming a five-foot-deep cater; he has two deep puncture wounds in his gut where the viper's fangs pierce is scales. Laying on his back as his conscious starts to fade as his life blood leaves him. His body burst in blue flames, which started to begin to slowly heal his wounds and the viper's poison. However, Spike became unconscious during the process.

* * *

A tiny, flickering light as small as a firefly came through the Everfree Forest searching for something. When it came to hole in the middle of a clearing with blue flames deep within, it grew excited. The flickering light dive into the flames laying against Spike's chest. It glows bright, white and began to spout roots from the surroundings forming a protective structure around Spike covering the hole's topside with many plants and bushes. Blocking out the blue flames light, before the Wonderbolts came to investigate. They will find the battlefield but not Spike even in the darkest night.

* * *

A.N.: "I'm happy with how this is going." Well chapter one is finish and I'm working on chapter two. This idea been in my head for months now I am trying to share it with you all. I need reviews to improve. All are accepted none are rejected. This is my first fanfiction, and I know there is room for improvement. Until next time, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike's Heart Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

Spike's Heart

Chapter two

On a train heading for Apple Loosa…

Pinky Pie was sitting near Fluttershy across from Rainbow Dash and Rarity and in front of Applejack and Princess Twilight. First, Pinky's tail starts to stand up rigid hitting poor Fluttershy's back gaining the attention of everyone from their conversations. As Pinky tries to control her tail, her eyes close and her whole body begins to shake as if riding a roller-coaster causing Fluttershy to fall out of her seat.

"Are you okay? Pinky Pie…" Twilight asks as Applejack help Fluttershy up. Pinky Pie eyes shot open.

"GIRLS! THERE SOMETHING VERY BIG HAPPENING IN PONYVILLE, RIGHT, NOW!" She takes a deep breathe. "AND WHERE IS SPIKE! WHATEVER IS HAPPENING. IT DEALS WITH SPIKE!" then she tries to regain her breathing.

"What do you mean, Pinky Pie?!" Applejack ask, "What big thing is happening?"

"I don't know. All I know it's really BIG!" Pinky said with certainness.

"Well we can't head back now the map directed us to come to Apple Loosa. The apple festive is happening soon, and we need to make sure everything is okay. The Wonderbolts can handle everything at Ponyville for at least a week. As for Spike, he wouldn't abandon his responsibilities at the castle, and I can't image him involve with something that big. He is just a baby dragon, after all."

"He is small… and slower than Apple Bloom." Applejack said honesty.

"Yeah! That squirt is probably asleep now, right Twilight?" Rainbow said while looking over to them.

"Yes! My little, darling, Spikey-winky must be asleep at this hour." Rarity said.

"And then he… he is safely … in bed. Right?" Fluttershy said when she got back in her seat looking at Twilight.

"Yes, yes, and yes. He must be asleep by now he should be done, and he did half of his chores yesterday. Where he be going to now, anyway. Every pony then started to settle back down for the trip. as Pinky Pie looks out of the window towards the sky.

'I hope you right, Twilight, for Spike's sake. I hope you right.' Pinky thought as she looks at a strange orange hue in the clouds.

* * *

In Canterlot, two powerful alicorns are standing on their royal balcony in the palace. They were witnessing a strange orange hue in the clouds. The smaller of the two alicorns begin to speak while looking at the older one.

"Sister, can thou feel this power? It is worrying. Maybe, we should go…", the bigger alicorn cut her off, calmly.

"No, Luna. Princess Twilight live there, and it is her duty to watch over Ponyville. However, we can send a guard to inform us; what is going on. You are right. This power can be dangerous. Goodnight, sister." Princess Celestia said, while leaving Luna at the balcony to search for a royal guard.

"Goodnight, sister." Luna said as she continue to look at the sky.

* * *

Two days had pass…

Spike has been literal buried in the thick covering of tree roots, brushes, and flowers. In a way, you can say he is pushing up daisies as in, figuratively speaking dead, in a coma. As the time passes, the flickering light did more than just concealing Spike. In the first morning, it sent some vines which found Spike's bag hanging on a tree limb still intact and bring it back. Also, it widens the hole to make it have more room. It became as still as a rock listening to Spike's heartbeat, which it then decides to wait for Spike to wake. However, the blue flames were still active and reacting to the surroundings spreading into the ground and plants. The ground swelled near Spike's body which erupt into a shifting mass of leaves, vines, wood, and earth. In its center, a blue flame sparked and grew, which cause the shifting mass to gain some shape around the flame. By evening, the form became stable revealing a woman's shape, which crept closer to Spike's body, likewise, closer to the source of the blue flames. By the next morning, Spike had grown three more feet and completely heal, and the white light on his chest is tire of waiting for him to wake up…

* * *

Over an ocean of memories lay a dragon floating at the top. The dragon never moves and just continue to sleep. The clouds above became dark, ready to burst. Heavy and unable to release, they rest their load on the ocean. Completely, surrounding the young dragon resting on the colorful ocean. Where the dragon rested slowly grows dark…

'I feel stuck here for some reason… but the pain hasn't come with me.' It was surreal that battle had felt. And yet it didn't feel like I was in control. I was angry, so very angry and from that anger my instincts had awaken. Yes, the instincts saved my life, but I had lost control of myself. I can see it now… with all that power but with no control, it will be wasted.

'I almost die' that viper's cheap shot would had kill me. The pain was so great, and I thought it was over for me; however, I felt an astounding mixture of serenity and peace coming from deep within me. With the last of my strength, I grab hold to those emotions and I will continue to hold this comfort forever…

'I feel like I am floating. Maybe this is how Dash feels in the clouds. It feels great. I wish that I could had went to Cloudsdale.' Then the feeling changes, and remember the fight for my life and how I felt so complete as I murder that chimera and toast the timberwolves. Now, I feel sick; I can remember how hearing that once mighty chimera cries out in pain as I stab its eyes out using its own horns. I can remember feeling satisfaction from those cries.

It is too confusing. It feels as if I changing in more ways than one, but why now? Why after all these years, I began to change now? I can see these flames that are in my body. Is this my power? How can I control them? Or was it all just luck? It's too dark here… My head feels dizzy. It is too confusing. I don't understand….

 _' **Now this you cannot do. Wake up Spike.'**_ A kind voice says.

My eyes snap open, and I was drowning in the darks waters and swim to the surface. I can see nothing but the dark clouds that surrounds me; in shock, I stop swimming and sink. When I came back to the surface, I knew I was severely lost. There were no signs to point me in the right direction, and I doubt it works that way, here.

' _ **Just remember the good times in your life, Spike, they will light your way.'**_ Then the voice was gone.

When I begin to settle my thoughts, the clouds begin to rain. It was hard trying to push pass, the hurt I feel every time I was overlook. The memories of the times they leave me each replaying in the collective rain drops before my eyes, but I can't look away, now. It was hard to overcome the lies. The images of Rarity, Twilight, and Princess Celestia appears before me all replaying the scenes. But as the memories continue with the rain the darkness around me, lighten, it was getting less painful remembering the girls. They may have treated me as a child like everyone else. The memories showing me the truth. They were kind and loving ponies when it counted. They save my life so many times. The dark cloud had vanished and the ocean was fill with bright golden lights all heading to me.

"I can't follow them anymore, but I still love them as my friends." I look up into the sky and smile as I close my eyes.

When the lights reach him, there was a golden flash of light, and he was gone.

* * *

'I feel different.' When I open my eyes, I was staring at a woman's face a couple inches away, laying on my shoulder, asleep. It was, almost, impossible to describe. Her face was beautiful shade of brown that went well with the silk like dark green hair that hang over her body like a willow. When my eyes left her face to her hair, I notice white and red flowers at full bloom will appear occasionally in between some of the strands. I look on my chest to see a white light on it, which has a familiar presence. I look up to see a canopy of tree roots and branches. 'ok where am I and is it almost noon.' When I see the sunlight shining in and onto… 'I guess my bed.'

"What is going on in HERE!" I shout in confusion. The white light flew to my snout and shockingly, it can talk.

' _ **Good morning Spike. Usually, it takes longer for someone to come back from their realm of memories.'**_

"So, you were the one who gave me that hint?" I ask.

' _ **Yes, it had been two days, and you needed to wake up'**_

"Thank you, I would have been forever lost without your help." I said sincerely. I look over to the being still asleep on my shoulder. 'What are you?'

' _ **That is a sprite.'**_ The light flew to touch the sprite's doe-like nose, and the sprite's bright orangish eyes look curiously at me. _ **'They don't really talk much.' 'This one form because of your blue flames over saturated this area with magic.' 'I guess she wanted to get close to her lovely life source.' 'Oh, nothing happened last night. Ha.'**_

"Of course, you can read my mind. Huh, why are you here, and what is your name?" I ask.

' _ **My name is Dahlia, and I'm here to help you with your magic, Spike.'**_

"How do you know my name?" I ask curiously.

' _ **You ask many questions, Spike, but that one will have to wait till tomorrow. I need to rest helping you wake wasn't easy. Your bag is to your right. Be safe you in the Everfree Forest. Watch over the sprite, in a way, she's me.'**_ The white light went into the sprite's hair and disappears. Now it is just the sprite and me in the middle of a pony eating forest.

"Ah, crap! This is just great. I can hardly protect myself. How I'm going to keep both of us safe!" hearing me shout cause the sprite to move off my shoulder. Free from being a pillow, I shot up to my feet, and end up back on the ground sitting on my rear after hitting my head on a tree root. Seeing me hit my head, the sprite sat by me placing a hand on my head. It glows a light blue and the pain is gone.

"Thank you, I think I grew to six feet…", I look back at the tree root, "and four inches. Um, do you have a name?" I look back over to the sprite, who was staring at me curiously.

"Nyu nyu (What is a name)?" she said. My eye starts to twitch. I took a minute to just look at her. I shake my head. 'I guess Dahlia was right.'

"Well I'm not calling you nyu", I look at a pretty flower by her ear and I got an idea, "How about I call you Lily."

"Nyu (Lily)?" she said as she cutely tilts her head to the side.

"I take that as a yes!" I smile at her and carefully stand up. "Let see what is outside, Lily."

As I reach the side of the den which may be easier to dig through my claws got to work. I guess all the digging for gems with Rarity helps a lot. Before 30 minutes had pass, I had made a suitable passage out of the entrapment. I lead the way with my bag, we went towards the bright light at the end of the tunnel. Out in the graceful wind, and the sunlight wasn't too bright. Eyes widen as I observe the incredible view. In a kilometer diameter is nothing but fine grassland and a river at the west side of the small pasture. I look towards Lily's smiling face and I smile as well. 'I guess the world is being fair today'

"Lily, you stay here while I scout around for a bit." I said as I walk towards the river.

Reaching the river bank, I reach in to get me some of the best tasting water I had in a long time. I didn't even know how dehydrated I was until now. I look at my reflection in the water. 'I really grew!' Now, I'm six feet tall, and my tail is four feet long. My spikes on my head grew thicker and sharper. I feel so strong compare to how I was a few days ago. However, it is confusing and I need more answers for these new problems. I grab my bag and pull out a gem to eat. Chewing, I start thinking about my situation. 'I don't have much food. From the surround nothing much for a shelter than the den, I dig out of. The best way to help myself in this mess I'm in is to take Dahlia advice on magic. I might even learn more about myself. At least. I can protect myself better with magic I know how to control.' As my hand search for more gems I pick out some seeds at the bottom of the bag. 'Huh? I did get the bag from a fruit stand.' As I look at the seeds an idea began to form in my mind. 'Now, what that book says again about magic. Oh, I love having a photographic memory.

For magic has three rules:

1\. Magic is everywhere and in everything.

2\. Magic can have one do the impossible, and this is what make it dangerous.

3\. Magic is control by one's own will and intentions.

Now all I have to do is focus and have clear intentions.'

Putting the bag back over my shoulder I started heading back to the den.

* * *

Lily's point of view

I'm happy when I open my eyes to see Master has awaken. I was, somewhat, sad to see the blue flames were gone, but I can still feel them in Master. When the white light, name Dahlia, was around, I learn that Master's name is Spike. I will keep calling him, Master, he did create me. Master started to shout about protecting us. I was scare he was mad at me for sleeping on him and got off. I was so worry when he hit his head on a tree root and rush over to heal him. I was so happy he said thank you, which means he not mad at me. Master asks, do I have a name? I didn't know what was a name, but my wonderful Master started calling me Lily. So, a name is what you call someone. Master made a path outside which I follow out with him. He told me to stay by the tunnel, but I didn't mind. It was the first time I saw the sun and felt the wind go through my hair. I felt energy from the sunlight enter me and I enjoy every minute of it. I enjoy watching nature. It was evening and my master was returning from the river looking closely at the seeds in his hand.

* * *

When I came back to the den entrance, Lily was staring at me curiously again. 'Should I be worry? Maybe she hungry. If this idea works, we will have plenty to eat.'

"Lily come with me back inside, I will most likely need your help with my plan. If we lucky It be ready when the sun sets." As I continue into the tunnel, I went to the center of the clamber, and I sat down focusing the seeds in my hand.

As I focus, I felt this calm wash over me releasing a semi clear white smoke out of my mouth as I exhale.

As Master was focusing, I was trying to figure out what he was planning. When I saw the white smoke leave his mouth, I was very interested. I watch closely as the smoke reach the seeds. First surrounding them, then carrying them a few inches above his hand. The seeds start to glow white and spin rapidly until they combine in a small flash of light, leaving a big white seed in his claws. The seed outer coating was so intricate and beautiful as the lines intercept in patterns not found in nature. Then I heard master voice…

"Lily, I don't know if you understand, but you have better control than me. I will be providing the magic fuel if you can inter my mind for the details that need to be created and help me with them. I will be very grateful. I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you." He said looking at me. I nod my head; I wanted him to know that I understand.

"Nyu nyu (I will do my best master)!" I said.

He smiles at me placing the seed into the ground in front of him, and he took a deep breathe releasing the blue flames that had created me on the bury seed. The ground by the seed began to form into wood flooring spreading towards the walls. The wood went up the walls raising the low ceiling of the den to a more approve height. Let master was starting to struggle, so I reach a glowing blue hand to his forehead and wasn't with Spike anymore.

I was transported to a tree, when I walk closer I saw a sign… 'Ponyville's Golden Oaks Library? What is a library? When I look at the tree, there was a door leading inside and It look way bigger inside than the outside suggested as I enter. I took the time to focus on the design of the structure and the utilities. I look pass all the rectangle shape objects on the shelves to focus on the furniture and materials that I never seen before. I wanted to make my master proud. I wanted to see him happy. After I left the kitchen, I head into the master's bedroom. Looking passed the doggy bed, I focus on the bed. I even sat in it to get the comfort just right for my master to be please. Walking back outside, I remember the windows and I smile thinking of improving the efficiency using the oaks leaves. Now ready to help my master, I release myself from my master's mind.

When I return, I quickly grab hold of master's hand and focus on all the details of the library gaining a bright glow between our hands.

When Lily grab my hand, everything became so much easier to focus. With her sharing the load, I could pull out more magic to put in to this creation. Immediately, the room shook as underneath us, massive roots spread in all directions looking for nutrients, water, and to provide support. I can feel my new home take shape as each floor is created and form the piping and wiring into the walls. I made sure the main root had reach into the water table to obtain running ground water. As the last guest room is finish on the second floor, I began to implement my true goal, food. The giant tree was not any known species but made up of many of them. In the branches, fruit of all kinds grew, multiple, and ripening. They will not begin to spoil, until it was pick. With it having magic flowing in the veins, it will bear fruit all year round, and we will never go hungry.

Taking a breather, I let the blue flames began to sink into the floor spreading along the tree's veins. 'I was tire, but it was worth it. Now, let see how it all turn out.' Checking over Lily, who was doing better than me. Leaving the basement, I lead us to a stairwell located at the exit that I dig earlier.

Opening a door under the stairs, I enter a living room which I thought I never see again. The fireplace and the photos were all there. The kitchen was perfect. The bathroom was built to hold me with room to spare. There weren't any books but I might have a small bookcase in my room, which has a master bed that make you feel like you are sleeping on a cloud. I look at Lily who been follow me every step of the way and smile.

"Lily you did better than okay. You did a wonderful job in though out the house." I honesty was happy. "You know, what they say, 'Mi casa su casa'…" she tilts her head again. "Oh, Lily. It means this is your home as well." She was smiling brightly when I said that. 'It was too cute.'

Shaking my head, I look out the window to see the sun setting. I open the window and pick a few apples and blueberries. This will have to do for now. 'let's hope they actually tastes good.' I took a bite…

"Wow you need to try this Lily. They are really great." I took another bite handing some to her.

* * *

Master is amazing he could provide me so much magic, and he is still able to stand. He even said, I can live here with him. I took the fruit he offers to me and bite into the red one. It was the tastiest thing I ever eaten. It was the first thing I ever eaten. I started to bite all around the fruit relishing the sweetness. After I finish the red one, I move on to the little blue ones, and I was in love with their sweet and slight tartness. They didn't last long as I quickly devour the hand full I was given. As I aim to take another bite of another red one again, I hear laughing and I froze…

Master was staring at me, laughing while rolling on the bed. I started to deeply blush without knowing, causing master to laugh harder at me. When he saw me froze, he calms down to speak.

"Lily, I didn't know you have a sweet tooth. I make sure to cook you something great for breakfast." Master was smiling and not disgusted with how I eat. "You know when I learn to control magic better I take you over to Ponyville to try some of Pinky Pie's bestselling cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner. I'm sure you love them." He got off the bed and wrap his tail around my arm leading me to another room. "Now, this is your room. Oh! I need to take a shower and head to bed. I know that I must stink after spending two days outside. Goodnight, Lily." Then Master left me in the room, and soon later, I heard falling water in another part of the house.

'Master is so nice, but I still don't know much about him… I need to know more about him, but how I can't even speak his language.' Frustrated, I sat down on the bed. 'I want to sleep with Master and be closer to his blue flames.' I look outside the window to see a beautiful star fill sky. I owe him so much. He seems to care for me, too. 'He was so happy with the house. He praises me greatly and I felt appreciated.' I can hear Master walk into his room, and I got an idea. I run out of the room, and I went into Master's room. Closing the door behind me, I got underneath the covers and rest my head on my master's shoulder. Master's eyes slowly open looking to my face and lightly sigh.

"What you are doing, Lily?" he sleepily said.

"Nyuuu (Sleeping)." I said while I yawn with my eyes close.

"Well… ok. Goodnight." He said closing his eyes to sleeps. 'I guess he gave up trying to stop me'

With one eye open, I made sure he was asleep before I place a glowing hand to his forehead and enter his mind. I was in the library again but this time I decides to see what is in the items on the selves. They were each fill with information, which means libraries hold these items of knowledge. Now, I can learn to communicate with Master better. Now, I can learn more of this world without becoming a burden. Maybe, I can even learn more of Master's past. 'I have so many questions. I need to get to work to find the answers. It may take many nights to understand Master more, but It will all be worth it. For my master is intelligent, caring, and loving; he deserves my very best.'

* * *

A.N.: If you have follow and/or favorite this story. Thank you! If you had left a review, I am grateful for your words. Now, I am happy with these OCs I made. It going to take some work, but with reviews I can do anything. I did give you a slight hint last chapter that an OC was coming. It hard to proofread my work when I write so much. It takes time, and no one is prefect. I enjoy increasing my writing skill, while writing this story. There is a plot. Please believe me when I say this is not just a random story. You will learn more about Dahlia next chapter. I couldn't put all of that and Lily in one chapter. As the story continues my story changes more than I relies, and I like that. So, enjoy this adventure with me. Review please, so I know if I am doing an okay job. Please remember this is my first fanfiction, and I'm trying my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike's Heart Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but the OCs are mine.

* * *

Spike's Heart

Chapter 3

When the sun rises the following day, sunshine enters though the curtains as it illuminates the sleeping pair in the bed. As the sunlight hit Lily's hair, beautiful flowers will blossom once again as if welcoming the sun's warmth with an eager embrace. A slumbering Lily begins to move closer to Spike's neck and sighs happily feeling the sun's rays and Spike's heat under her. Her right hand reaches to lay on his chest, and she smiles in her sleep. However, this happiness is about to be cut short…

As the sun continues to rise, more flowers began to open their petals. One purple lily's petals open to reveal a white light, yawning, in its center. Just having her energy restore, Dahlia awakes to quite a surprise. Instead of a barren dirt, rocks, and a covering of foliage and tree roots, she sees a room with a bed with pillows and blankets. Leaving her flowerbed, she becomes more impress, and she not sure how to feel. This is an advance spell. A spell that she had never seen before or heard of. The house was just prefect. There is no wasted space. No wasted energy, it is all coming from the roots and the leaves as the sun shines on them, and it is used to power all the utilities. Going outside and almost falls to the ground seeing the different fruits growing along the branches. It is honesty masterpiece which no words can do justice.

Heading back into the bedroom of the sleeping pair, she flies in front of Spike, thinking about how impossible it was to achieve what she sees without any training. She looks at Lily smiling face, which cause her to inwardly smile sadly as she touches the end of Spike's noise waking him up.

I was in the blest of sleep. This time having a normal dream of me and a mountain of gems. It was the best, until it was ruin with a white flash, and I was up looking at Dahlia, who is brighter than I remembered.

 _ **"I'm proud of you, Spike."**_ She says as my eyes finally regain focus.

"Proud of me? For what?" I ask shock. She started to glow slightly pink.

 _ **"Look around you, this house was no easy task. I have no idea how you even survive. You didn't have any training or guidance."**_

"Well Lily help me focus, and I provided the magic. It was hard, but I handle it. With how long I been watching ponies cast magic, I be ashamed of myself if I didn't learn anything… thou it all just flow out of me" I said scratching my head.

" _ **You could have die if you use too much magic. You need to be teach, and this house and the fact that we are in this forest, makes that goal easier"**_ , she says as she rests on my chest.

"Wait, what goal?", I ask.

 _ **"Spike, it's time that I tell you everything, and this includes how I know your name. It a long story, so please don't interrupt. When I first met you, I was summoned from my world to this world by a filly, now, name Princess Twilight. The young filly had pass out from using too much magic, but not before pushing my essence onto a dragon egg.**_

 _ **When I saw your egg, I thought you had turn to stone, but your egg must have been from two of the mightiest dragons in this world. After so many years, you still had a tiny bit of their shared flame inside you. I am a light elemental, and it is in my nature to help other beings. All I did was gently hold your egg, as my magic took effect in super sizing your flame until you hatch. Oh, image my surprise, when the weak flame got a little greedy and started sucking up magic like it was mother's milk. I guess you saw my magic as a chance to live, and you took it; however, you took too much and now I unable to return home."**_ She grew quiet and was glowing blue. I open my mouth to ask for her forgiveness. She stops glowing blue and quickly said, _ **"Spike, I'm not mad at you for wanting to live."**_

" _ **As I hid, you hatched immediately, and I watch as you out grew the roof. Breaking through the ceiling, you were very surprising, and I was excited to see the wonderful things you can achieve. Right there in that destroy room, I decided to watch and see how far you go with my gift. I wasn't mad when Princess Celestia came in to suppress the overflowing magic in you, turning you back to a normal size baby. I was mad for none of them helping you to control the power that I gave you."**_ She flashes a faint red and went back to white.

" _ **I check over your body every night to see how the magic was effecting you. It was progressing nicely with you dragon traits and abilities; sadly, when you turn three, the magic just stops. It gave you your magic green fire, but it was very weak and took years for you to develop it to be useful. Soon later, you weren't aging at all. I also notice that they wouldn't let you grow and mature like a dragon.**_

Slowly glowing red, she said, _ **"Their actions cause me to make a connection. Every time you show any interest in something they didn't approve. They discourage you. Without you following your dragon nature, you became unbalance and cause your magic to be unstable; therefore inaccessible. You slowly began to lose confidence in yourself. Thankfully the achievements you had made, and new friends help stop that dangerous route. I was beginning to believe you will never live to your full potential."**_

She flashes blue and said, _ **"When I saw that flaming pillar in the sky and hear the fire roaring above I was scare. I was so happy you survive from that attack. I was happy you unlock your magic. I made should that nothing finds you as you slept and heal. In this world, I am weak and unable to control the magic here like in my world. Let that day, I felt stronger, and the longer I stay by you. The stronger I become. You are my only hope. I will do anything for you to gain better control of magic to protect yourself."**_ She waits a second then said. _**"Now you know everything that I know. Origins should never be hidden."**_

I was shock. It was an enormous pill to swallow. Learning this much of your life in one day was unexplainable. Now, knowing. Someone was looking out for you, and she knew how you were feeling over the years was wonderful. I look at Lily to see; she was awake and worriedly looking at me with her orange golden eyes. When she saw me looking at her she held me even tighter. I smile, 'Here, before me are two beings that are so different, but I feel more love from them than friends in Ponyville or Canterlot. Mom… I wasn't just Twilight's assistant… to them… I am so much more. They don't believe I'm a burden and slow them down. They love me. They love all of me: The good and the bad.' I thought as I grab Lily's hand that was holding my waist tightly and lightly squeeze it. Inwardly to myself I made a promise. 'I will make sure that their faith in me is, rightly, justify.'

I carefully grab Dahlia and rise out of the covers. Looking at the bright light in my hand, I take a deep breath and release it.

"Dahlia, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. You give up your: home, world, and almost your life. You gave it all up to save my life. Instead of hating me, you watch over me for eighteen years. With the magic you have left, you continue to help me." I start to shake my head.

"What should I do to gain more control over my magic?" I ask as I raise her higher to eye level.

" _ **Your body is unbalance. The battle with the chimera and timberwolves which awaken your dragon instincts isn't enough to correct the unbalance. I can offer advice, but it's up to you to follow it. I will never force you."**_ She flies off my hand to land on one of Lily's flowers in her hair.

"What is your advice?" I said nervously.

" _ **Spike, I understand if you say no and think these words as coming from a demon. You were raise by a mother who is a respectable pony; however, this advice is most likely the reason that you don't have wings. A dragon can eat about anything, but meat is special in a dragon's diet. It is very important that a dragon eat some meat, occasionally. It is even more important when they are young. Meat has the protein needed for healthy growth that crystals lack. Spike, I never heard of a dragon that was raise without tasting meat. I don't…even know how it will affect you."**_

I look at Lily and got out of the bed and head to the large window. Watching as the sun's rays cover the pasture in a radiant light. 'If I eat any meat, and the girls found out they will believe I'm a monster.' I look at my reflection. It was no weak child staring back. I see a predator with sharp teeth waiting for flesh.

"Dahlia is there any other way without eating meat." I whisper, but she still hears me.

" _ **No…I really believe there isn't another way for a dragon to grow."**_

"Will you… think of me as a monster if I do follow this advice." I said as I watch the sun's rays hit the river's flowing water, and turn around for their reply. My mind made up. 'I have no choice, if it will help me. I must do it'

" _ **No. I will never think that of you."**_ Dahlia said, then my world stops as Lily hesitantly opens her mouth.

"You… are… not… a monster. You are a wonderful dragon.", Lily said smiling at me as if she has just been waiting to speak.

"You are wonderful too, Lily." I said smiling at her. "Dahlia, it will have to be fish. There is a river at the edge of the clearing. It makes sense to start with that." I said while walking to the door. "I will quickly fix some breakfast for you, Lily. I need to catch some fish, while it still morning."

" _ **When eating the fish, meditation will help you greatly. Magic will come to you easier the more you practice it."**_ I was at the door. I didn't completely understand what she means by that, but I nod ok to her. _**"Well, I will see you later today. Every day I will have a task for you to complete. This way, I know you will improve, have a good day you two."**_ Then she flashes pink and disappear into Lily's hair again.

Lily and I look at each other and smile heading to the kitchen. 'I can't wait to fix up some of the best blueberry pancakes for Lily. She will love them. I wonder how hard it is to catch a fish, anyway.'

* * *

Two weeks later

It had taken a night to learn a few words by looking through dictionaries and other books Spike seen. I even learn, how to form sentences, as I witness one of Spike's oldest memories of being homeschool. Every night I get in bed with Master Spike, I visit his memories. He was being underestimated. I saw it all through his eyes. As he learns one lesson and another for the past four years, since coming to Ponyville. In those memories, I can feel his depression began to deepen. Since the changelings' transformation, it grew worse, and even in his dreams, he couldn't escape the truth. He felt small, invisible, and forgettable.

I learn from his memories about his society. In every society: ponies, griffins, dragons, and others share the same golden rule. Generally, a person's status largely depends on their size or age, who will you take more serious a foal or a Stallion? Starlight, Discord, Thorax, and even Trixie have their once poor reputations improve to being highly respected, but Master Spike's status stay the same.

He was treated great for a few days, and it was forgotten. Starlight is in Canterlot with Thorax, the new king of the Changelings, serving as a mini-Twilight working with the elements of harmony. Trixie is famous going across the country and enjoying herself. Discord is doing whatever he wants. Ember can't visit often now that she works with the new alliance between nations. The CMC gets more attention and are now pass being foals. 'My master. My poor master was still an unpaid, lonely assistant.'

"I don't understand why he didn't leave sooner?" I said quietly looking to Master Spike as he meditates out in the pasture. 'Sadly, the trips to Canterlot have even stop for no reason at all.'

He was even left behind by his friends. They all seems too busy to see about him. He was there when they needed him. He never turns any of them away. His only friend who haven't left Ponyville, Big McIntosh, was too busy with his girlfriend and apple trees to visit him.

Master Spike is too sympathetic and understanding to be mad at any of them. I saw many of his achievements, and the ponies respect him in the Crystal Empire. However, in his home he is now mostly ignore and only call to serve others' needs.

I'm mad at the ponies who represent the elements of Friendship: Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic. Generosity was the worst. Master Spike gave Generosity his heart just for her to break it; afterwards, he continually tries to help her. Loyalty tease and crack jokes about his size and lack of ability. Loyalty wouldn't be able to handle Master Spike, now. He is too awesome. Magic, I will never understand, and Master Spike considers her a sister. She pays more attention to a book than to her little brother. I don't think you force your brother to work, ether. Magic considers Master Spike as nothing more than an assistant. 'When I meet them, I make sure they never disrespect him in his face.'

There are memories that I can't see, and he keeps them lock inside. Master's life didn't have to turn out like this, if his mother let everyone know who he is…

Shaking my head of thoughts, I stop looking through the window and head over to my master in the pasture. His task for today was very important, and I can't wait to see what he comes up with. When I reach Spike, he was in deep, very deeply into meditation. In front of him was an empty plate. I sat down beside him and rest my head on his cozy shoulder. There I wait and look at the wonderful colors of spring.

Learning how to catch fish was my first challenge. It took all morning, but I finally manage to catch a few bass for lunch. I must learn to kill, and I was reminded of fighting for my life a few days ago. Killing was a part of nature, and is the part I will never love. I take these claws that can hold books without destroying them, and rip into the fish belly to remove its guts. I must cut the head off as well… it was a lot of blood for a foot-long fish. I did the same to the other six and send the guts and heads into the river. 'Fish are cannibals.' The blood on the ground was burn away. Since growing bigger, I can use fire better and with more control.

I cook one fish with some dragon fire to eat for lunch by the river. I look at the piece of meat with resolve before eating it. The first bite hit me hard with unknown sensations that travel into my core, and It taste like nothing I have before. I felt a darker part of me was awaken. The dragon side of me which was lock away for far too long was rushing to the surface. My pupils turn into red slits and I was reaching for the other fish. I was struggling for control. I took deep breaths after each bite afterwards to remain in charge. I put the fish into the refrigerator, and practice my meditation. Having self-control is important and I practice summoning my fire with and without magic the rest of the day.

The next task was to be able eat one fish without taking breaks. I done it in two days, however some changes have happened to my body after the first week. First, the ability to change the shade of my scales have appear. Next, pain will flare up in my eyes and along my spine if I go to long without eating meat. Now, I need to eat meat every day, or my body will feel as if it will rip apart. Yet, I have magic lessons to learn as I worry about my health. The next tasks coming from Dahlia go as following: learning teleportation dos and don'ts, learning simple crafting with magic, learning spellcasting basics, and learning what is a good magical item for dummies; the list goes on from there. It was all completely useless to protect someone in a fight. Dahlia was being unreasonable too. As I complete each one in a day, I wanted some harder lessons, but she says I'm not ready.

Finally, after two weeks of this I made a bet with her. If she can give me a task I can't complete today, I will follow her instructions, but if I can complete it, I will be done with these tasks and learn things my own way. The task she gave me was to create a spell to protect my home. In these two weeks, this house has become a home for Lily and me, and I never want to see this one be obliterated.

I came to like the nice grassy hill overlooking the meadow's flowers that Lily was growing, as she practiced her own magic spells. I meditate for a few hours until I felt something on my shoulder. After a minute of trying to regain my focus, I gave up and look to see Lily's head resting on my shoulder.

"Hello, Lily" I said.

"Good morning, master!" Lily said smiling innocently. I sigh.

"Lily, we talk about this. I'm your friend." I said.

"I know we friends, Spike, but I can call you master anytime if you not listening." Lily said wittily.

"I guess you win. Trying to stop you anymore will turn me into your mother. I'm a dragon. I will handle the consequences. If I get in trouble because of it, you better help me out of it." I said laughing while reaching my bag for a snack.

"Ok, Spike! I will!" Lily said.

I empty the bag contents into my hand, and two amethyst crystals landed. We stay there on the soft grass as the gentle breeze blew by. I study the crystals and notice even if one was clearly larger than the other; they have the same color and cut. 'Huh, this might work'

"Lily, I have another idea!" I said smiling excitedly.

"You need any help?" Lily ask looking at me with her eyes wide.

"No. This is a bet I have to win. I'm just letting you know." I said getting up and running to the house.

* * *

It has been about a week since Twilight and her friends left Ponyville, but when they return. Will they be ready for the turn in events? How being gone for a week change your life? Twilight and the other girls will soon find out…

The train departing from Apple Loosa and arrive to Ponyville, releasing the princess and her five friends. The trip was free of charge for royalty. All of them exited with their heads held high, excluding the forever shy, Fluttershy, for a job well done. It took time to find the stolen apples, but after five days they had found them. They follow the one pony that was happy that the festival was going to cancel to an abandon warehouse a mile away. Finding no way to reason with the stallion they handed him to officers and returned the apples. The town set up the festival and invite them to stay to celebrate. It was a great event. Now back they felt pride in their actions… as the train leaves Twilight had a great idea.

"Hey, I think since it's morning and we all hungry. We should all head to the castle. Spike can make us all some breakfast." I cheerfully said.

"I… don't know, Twilight… Angel must be needing my help, but I will be there as soon as possible. I like Spike's pancakes… It been forever since I had them." Fluttershy said shyly looking at everyone, then she was flying to her home.

"Honesty, Twilight I will love to come, but I was away from the farm for a week. I need to help my brother and little sister. I be there later, thou." Applejack smile and run off as well.

I look at Rarity, Dash, and Pinky; two of them were looking elsewhere avoiding my eyes. "Come on guys. These are Spike's pancakes. How long since it been we just hang out, without being in a catastrophe?" I said.

"I'm sorry Twilight, daring. I need to check on Sweetie Belle. You can never know; what she is up to. I also need to open the shop. It has been a week. Ponies must be in line just waiting to get in!" Rarity shouts and starts running for her customers.

Rainbow Dash look at me, and opens her wings. "Sorry, Twi. The Wonderbolts might need my help. Spike's pancakes would slow me down." She said as she soars towards Cloudsdale.

"I'm going with you Twilight!" Pinky quickly said.

"Thanks Pinky." I said smiling.

* * *

We left the station and walk through town heading towards the castle.

As we walk pass a few homes, I notice there were hardly any fillies running around. The usual sounds of the town were absent, and it was too quiet for Ponyville. I can feel that the town's residents were worry. We walk by Sugar Cube Corner heading to the castle. As I pass two mares, they will look to the sky speaking in whispers as they eat their cupcakes making each other's eyes widen in shock. 'I don't understand. Why is the whole town so tense? I see no damage infrastructure. No officers. No criminals. I'm a princess, and there barely any ponies on the street. The ones who were out will do what they set out to do and head straight home. What happen while I was gone? Did one of the Wonderbolts die? I should have never left my duties of a princess. I should have turn the train around, if there were a hint of danger.'

We walk to my front door to see a sign saying…

"Sorry Close Today' I forgot we even have this sign." I said to Pinky. I got the key and unlock my door.

Pinky zoom pass me and running though the castle's halls leaving me at the door. I was quickly running to follow her. I was watching as she looks in every room after we pass the library part of the castle.

"What are YOU DOING PINKY!" I shout to her, trying to catch up.

"I'M LOOKING FOR SPIKE, TWILIGHT! SPIKE! SPIKE, WHERE ARE **YOU**!" Pinky shouts worriedly and stop running as she finds the last room of the castle. She opens the door to see a Twilight and Spike shared bedroom. She walks to Spike's bed to see a note laying on the white covers. She is reading the note as Twilight makes it into the bedroom. 'I should have listen to my Pinky Sense.' She thinks as her hair slowly deflates and darken in shade of pink. 'What happen to you, Spike… what happen?' she thoughts and soon stares at Twilight walking into the room.

"Pinky are you ok? And what are you reading?" I said looking as her mood worsens.

"No! I'm not ok. I should have listen to my Pinky Sense… now… now it's too late. This is Spike's note… I should go and tell the girls. I will be back, Twilight. I be back!" she says looking at me deep in the eyes, and she was gone, moving faster than any pony.

I pick up the note she drops on Spike's bed. Reading the first sentence, I grasp.

"Dear Twilight or Princess Twilight is more acceptable and the other Elements of Friendship,

If you reading this letter than I never came back to the castle, and I will be surprise. For a few years, I been thinking of telling these words in person, but I was afraid. Afraid of making a huge mistake without any way to solve it. I have grown to reliant on you all. I'm a dragon raise by ponies which leaves me feeling maybe that is a problem as well. the time to find more answers is now. I will quit being your assistant. I sick of living in a lonely castle. We once spend a lot of time together, but where am I in your life now? I feel am the piece of the puzzle that don't fit in your and the other's lives now. You may have hatch me, but family I'm not sure we are?

The only thing that made me stay was really my former friends and my own weak body. All my friends are gone and living their own lives. You never told me you use magic to hatch me. I don't even know how dragon eggs are hatch, and did you really know, what you were doing? You were a child at the time. Now, I'm eighteen… and I still look like a toddler; I can't explain how it feels to be look down on for so many years for what I look like. I'm eighteen, and it's time for a change. Something change in me today. Whether it's good or bad. I hope whatever happens that It will all be for the best. When I find the answers maybe I will return.

What was I to you? What was I to all of you, girls? It has been four years and I don't know? Did you see me as a friend? Pinky Pie, I understand you, and I was surprise by what your hiding. Please don't hide the other side of yourself. Fluttershy, when I find the answers will you be afraid of me? I might look different, but I hope we can stay friends. Applejack, you're a workaholic, learn to live and enjoy the fruits of your labor. Dash, I will be honest here. You is a jerk with all those pranks, and I know you was playing. However, one day you will see everything change. Twilight are we family? I don't know? All I get from you are orders so I guess not. Rarity, I hope you find whoever you are looking for. I tire of you breaking my heart. I will probably come back for my heart.

The truth is that I need to understand the part of me I have never express. The dragon side of me is calling in my dreams. It has now turn my dreams into nightmares where I disappear in darkness. I can't wait anymore. It is time for me to answer the called.

Sincerely yours,

Spike"

Twilight places the note back on Spike's bed and sit on the edge of her bed, waiting for someone to come. She didn't want to live in an even more lonely castle, today. She needs to head to Canterlot. She will show them Spike's note. It was a note to all of them, anyway.

* * *

As Pinky heads off, a royal guard is walking towards Twilight's castle after hearing the young princess is back. As he nears, Pinky dashes towards his direction. Seeing his scout shield, she grits her teeth and stares at him seriously.

"Look, I see you going to the castle… Twilight is okay, but she is busy now" She says with her eyes staring deeper. So deep the guard feels like she sees into his soul. Sweat was starting to build, when she stops and release the pressure and speak with a sweet tone tiling her head to the side. Noticing his written accounts, she smiles knowingly. "First, you can tell me everything that happen in the princess's absence, and I help finish your report for the royal sisters."

Still shaking inwardly, he nods.

"Okay you need to hurry! I still have to gather the rest of my friends." She says when her eyes slightly sparkle and looks up to the sky. What she sees causes her face to pale and grit her teeth worriedly.

In the clouds over Everfree forest are massive holes with multiple yellow wisps surrounding them. In that moment, Rarity, Dash, AJ, and Fluttershy are watching the same sight. All were thinking, 'What happen?'.

* * *

A.N.: It been written for a while ago and I needed time to proofread it. one word at a time. However, time is not something I have much of. I read a lot and college is in full swing now. I will continue to write for me no matter how long it takes. Pls. leave me some comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike's Heart Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

Spike's Heart

Chapter 4

 _ **Canterlot**_

In Canterlot, the royal sisters are hosting the first alliance meeting of this century. Canterlot is where the council was originally located in the past. So, all the present-day members are following a tradition of their races. Some new rulers like Thorax, the king of the new changelings, are watching other leaders of races as an example for this event. It is not force for a ruler to come, but many will come for this first meeting. This gathering of races will be a great opportunity for peace and growth for everyone. After many years of unrest, the time to settle differences with each other have come with the help of Princess Twilight and her friends. Exceptionally, the understated actions of a little dragon cause many changes over the years.

Now in the castle, all members will gather for the first time. The massive castle is decorated entirely for this occasion. An array of warm colors lines the halls leading to the royal court to welcome all for the monarchs of other races to accept. The court have been remodeled for each race to have a seated area, respectively. Each seated area appears as a golden throne to show equality. The seated areas cover along the perimeter of the court with Princess Celestia on her throne. Princess Luna serves as the peacekeeper staying strictly neutral and resides close to the center stand which disputes can be resolve.

Unexpectedly, the golden chamber doors open which a royal guard from the scout division enters follow by Princess Twilight and her friends, the other bearers of the elements.

"Forgive me for irrupting, I have urgent news your Majesty." The guard says, and he bows his head in respect. The discussions cease in the room as Princess Celestia redirect her attention to the newly arrive group.

She raises her head facing this unannounced group and gracefully says, "Please speak! And explain what took you so long to return".

"Well… your majesty, when I arrive Princess Twilight wasn't presently in her castle or in Ponyville, and I decided to wait for her return to obtain a report of this unforeseen situation. As all the residents called, 'The Terrible Inferno'. As I wait, I collected many eyewitness accounts. The witnesses claim that a massive pillar of fire in the Everfree forest, causing the whole sky in the town and surround areas to turn a reddish orange. The pillar was high enough to punch several holes in the clouds. When the pillar vanished, the Wonderbolts investigated the area in Princess Twilight's abstinence. They found a dead chimera and the burnt remains of a pack of timberwolves, but no citizens were found harm. This apparent battlefield was turn to a mess, and the origins of the fire pillar is still unknown. We did find some blood and footprints, we are currently identifying them both. However even more shocking news have been discovered, yesterday, a week after the incident… the day, Princess Twilight came back from her mission and made a discovery. Your Highness… Princess Twilight's assistant, Spike is missing…"

"SPIKE'S MISSING!" Ember, Thorax, Starlight, and other council members spoke up hearing the guard. Everyone know or heard of the only dragon, who lives among the ponies. Who can miss his purple scales?

Eyes wide Celestia looks at all the council members shock faces. Shock and worry as well she asks, "Missing… what do you mean by MISSING?" her eyes turn sharp looking at the guard as she leaves her station and reaches Luna's. Standing ahead of Luna, her tall figure is very noticeable compare to her sister. Her head raise tall with her mane flowing behind. Her image alone causes many ponies to become unnerve and awestruck.

Helplessly he utters, "Your highness, Spike has left the castle leaving behind only a letter…"

Celestia cuts him off, "What is on the letter?"

Even more helpless and nervous, the guard stutters, "I do not know. Your majesty only Princess Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony have read the letter…"

Celestia worriedly asks, "How long has he been missing?"

Reassure for knowing this answer and declares, "It is believed that the longest he could have been gone is a about a week… unfortunately the day of the Terrible Inferno, being the last day anyone saw him." He quickly left feeling rush to escape from the sun goddess intense glaze as her eyes watch him leave. She looks to Twilight and her friends who had gotten closer to the door.

"All of you can leave us these meeting is close for today. Except you, Princess Twilight and your friends, may stay we have much to discuss.", the royal advisers and council all hesitantly leave though the golden doors, which glow bright yellow, closing itself. A silence fills the chamber as the attention returns to Celestia imposing form.

She looks to Twilight and asks or more like commands, "NOW Princess Twilight where is the letter that MY SON left."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock from the news with varied reactions: Fluttershy's head lower very close to the floor trying to disappear. Luna turn sharply to stare at her sister. Rarity was hyperventilating lost in thought. Rainbow Dash was wide-eye statue but with wings sticking out. Severely shock, Pinky Pie mouth was touching the floor. But Twilight wasn't shock at all. She was just sad and very scare. Twilight presented the letter from her bag, which flew in front of Princess Celestia.

Celestia reads the letter and in a moment orders,

"Please Twilight, tell me what you did this week and explain this letter." She mutters with her eyes close.

Twilight told Celestia of the mission and starts to explain the letter. "Princess, the letter was Spike saying goodbye. I don't know why exactly. He just a baby dragon! I never would have imagined he will leave…"

Celestia growls out, "He really not a baby dragon! He tells you he is eighteen in the letter"

Twilight continues to say, "Yes, and dragons age slowly…"

Celestia stops Twilight statement again. "No, only some dragons age slowly. Dragons are a complicated race and ancient origins. No pony can know everything about them, and dragons themselves didn't record their forgotten origins. Spike protected the Crystal Heart in the Crystal Empire from King Sombra. In the Equestria Games, he saves thousands of lives from a giant ice cloud. He defended Equestria from being threaten in the former Dragon Lord Torch's Gauntlet of Fire. He was a major help in entangling the plan of former queen Chrysalis, before the changelings' transformation happen. My son is no ordinary dragon!"

"What do you mean?" Everyone spoke up puzzled over her meaning. The group of friends still recovering from one shock to undergo another one.

"Surely you all seen his abilities, and you must know of his talents. Even his mentality is advance."

Everyone was staring at her, "Is the princess really talking about Spike?" Rainbow Dash teases and says towards the group of mares. The five friends trying to be out of listening range of the princesses that were conversating close by.

"Spike nope." Applejack looking at Dash.

"But he is very educated and earnest with running the castle. Ah that includes cleaning." Fluttershy says looking to Rarity and Pinky.

"I can understand the princess reasoning on his talents and abilities but is his mentality really that good? I can't see him being mature." Rarity says.

"That's funny because I think the princess is right." Pinky says with a keen look.

"Really?" Dash and Applejack say looking at Pinky.

Celestia's sharp eyes look over to the group of mares. "I CAN HEAR YOU MARES. COME CLOSER, SO EVERYONE CAN!" Princess Celestia orders them. "Tell me what you think of Spike."

"Your RIGHT PRINCESS! SPIKE IS GREAT!" Pinky says looking at everyone and stop speaking, staring at Dash to go next.

"He's boring. I mean… he barely leaves the castle and I hardly see any real action from him." Dash says.

"Spike is not a lazy dragon, yet I know he prefer to layback, eating gems." Applejack utters.

"Your highness he very helpful when he visits. But Spikey being mature? Princess, you must be kidding." Rarity says.

"I don't kid, Rarity, and I'm speaking the truth. It's your turn now Fluttershy." Celestia says.

"Spike is very nice Princess" Futtershy says struggling to not run away.

"Only nice? Princess Twilight, you know Spike for most of your life. He helps you the most. Please tell me what you think of my son?" Celestia looks back to Twilight.

"I believe he is very suited in the castle at Ponyville; our missions are decided by the Harmony map which never includes Spike in the mission. He takes his duties seriously and is very helpful in any situation. With him gone, to tell you the truth I miss him. He is my friend, even a little brother. I came for your help to find him." Twilight says.

Celestia looks back at the letter and sighs. 'Spike, I'm sorry.' She places the letter to the side and summon one of Twilight's old lesson scroll which Spike sent to her. "I will use this as a tracker to find where he is after I use the reverse spell. It should act like a beacon. Spike might not want to be found, but this spell will find him." She points her horn to the scroll. The horn casts a light pink glow and cover the scroll.

The scroll unrolled and the pink flash to green which turn darker and deeper into the paper. But when it stops the scroll was an emerald green with black specks.

"What are these black specks? Something isn't right!" Celestia quickly sent the scroll far away from the group.

The black specks grew rapidly. When it turns completely black, it erupts into burning white flames leaving black ash. The black ash even was burn as well leaving nothing. Everyone watching this sight was shock. Celestia look back at the smoke to Spike's letter and quickly turns to Twilight.

"Twilight, did you see anything wrong with Spike? Anything? Please tell me." Celestia asks.

"I haven't see no problems, but I don't spend as much time with him, my duties as a princess. I hardly at the castle now." As Twilight speaks, Celestia eyebrows narrowed.

"You, telling me after living with my son for years, you didn't sense anything wrong with him.", she looks at these mares, who are supposed to be her son's friends, feeling disappointed. She was very scare sending Spike with Twilight was a mistake. The fear of losing her son, turns Celestia furious, "All of you known him for years, yet it takes him disappearing after leaving him for a week and a hand-written letter to see his problems with you all."

Celestia shouts out for the first time without restraint, "NOW… I SHOULD JUST TAKE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AWAY BECAUSE SURELY YOU'RE ALL…"

"SISTER!" Luna shouts no longer being able to watch Celestia's ranting.

Persistent tears fall as Celestia snaps her head to Luna, "WHAT LUNA!"

Brows furrow Luna finally speaks, "When was the last time we invited Spike here in Canterlot?" stepping forward in front of Celestia blocking Twilight's group from view. "Or when was the last time we have ever visit your son at Twilight's castle? Before you punish others, ONE must first look at themselves to see if they have committed the same crime." She says somberly, reaching out a hoof to calm her down.

After a minute Celestia puts Luna's now wet hoofs back down. Tears was rolling off her cheeks and dropping to the floor, lowing her head she softly chocks out, "Y-your… your right… but the spell didn't work… I need to leave." Taking the letter with her, the princess of the day disappears in a flash of bright white light.

"How thou plan on fixing this?" Luna hasty commands to Twilight, letting her small militarism side shine through.

"I form a massive search party in Ponyville, and I also got in touch with my brother in the Crystal Empire to search for him there. I'm will be getting in contact with Dragon Lord Ember and King Thorax of the Changelings for help. Knowing Discord, he already knows Spike is missing by now, but will he help I don't know."

"We must check the site of that inferno for more clues. Let us hope that we will find him before this situation becomes dire." Luna says.

Night came quickly bringing with it the dark shadows that gathers at the sides of the castle halls. This is when Luna's royal guards take over for the Celestia's guards to take the night shift. Before starting her duties, Luna finally reaches Celestia's bedchamber doors. Worrying for sister's absence during her shift, the council meeting was scheduled again for tomorrow. But she never seen her sister so upset that one of her beloved students that became a princess, creating history in the process will be reprimand. When the door opens thick smoke discharge from the bedroom. Taking a deep breathe, Lune steps into the gray haze.

In the room, piles of ash are scatter across the virgin floors around the bed. The smell of smoke and the crackling of a newly form pile of ash in front of Celestia. The sun princess is quietly staring at the fumes as it rises from the ashes. She can't see Luna enter her room.

Luna walks to her depress sister's form looking past the smoke to see. With blood-shot eyes, cause by the smoke or excessive crying Luna will guess both as Celestia stares into the white flames before her hooves. Her tears stain her once pristine coat. As if in a trance, another scroll is summoned and soon after is set ablaze in the same manner witness earlier today. Walking to her taller sister's side, Luna seats and looks toward Celestia using magic to clear the room of smoke. Celestia didn't summon another scroll but remain silent as tears continue to flow. After a moment, Celestia sighs lowering her head.

"Luna, you weren't here when Spike hatched. You weren't there to see Twilight hatch his egg. Twilight didn't know how she did it. Even, I don't know how she did it. I-it was an ancient relic, and regrettably I use it to measure young unicorn's magic potentials. But as you know magic can make the impossible, possible and he hatch. Destroying the building as well when he did." Celestia smiles. "He was so cute, and he was so very special as well. I quickly fell in love with the baby dragon and raise him to be a prince. Throughout his childhood, he learns swiftly and asks me so many questions. Why he didn't look like me? Why he couldn't attend school like the other young foals and fillies? Ha one of his funniest questions… Why are crystals so tasty? Now he asks me while eating his first ruby which was attach to the bed; it was surprising for me. At that moment I relies my son was more different than his appearance, and I have no idea if I was raising him correctly. One question I couldn't answer was why he wasn't aging? So, I lie saying all dragons age slowly to calm his nerves, but my concerns only increase. As the years pass my worries grew and every time I see him I felt as if I am failing as a mother. I can move the forces of nature but couldn't solve his aging problem. Soon the pain proves to be too much. I have barely any knowledge of his race and it's that reason why the public can't know he's my son. If I don't understand dragons, how can the public trust a prince which is one? This issue was beyond me and Spike couldn't stay in the castle forever. I sent him with Twilight to be her assistant with a spell to keep in touch with him, and I hope he find his answers out there. Now with the spell gone, our only connection is gone too. However now I can't find him, and I'm scare losing him forever." Celestia tears slowly falls, as she is being cradled by Luna.

"It's true that Spike missing, and your spell is somehow broken. However, there is more ways than one to find thy son. I can still find him." Luna wipes Celestia tears and smile.

Celestia turns away considering the white flames. "Yes, but look at what in front of me. Luna look at these flames, and I can't help but worry. I never seen anything like them. This is not my magic or any pony magic. It feels ancient and foreign in this world."

"Does it tie to the terrible inferno at the Everfree?" Luna questions as she let go of her sister.

"It may and I'm afraid Spike must be connect to that as well. The guard reported the witnesses seeing a reddish orange flames; the sky that night as red as blood, and clouds set aflame." Celestia looking at the reports on the bed's covers.

"How could this be? Those flames' power even had me worry." Luna considers another witness's account.

"I don't know, since his 15th birthday our visits have gradually stop. To keep his royal identity a secret I couldn't show up to his life outside this castle. Now, I think he was isolated in the castle in Ponyville. These mares who were closest to him never notice!" Celestia angrily sent the reports away.

"Is Spike really dangerous?" Luna says uncertainly.

"Are WE DANGEROUS? Do not underestimate him! When he came to this world he was special, and I know no other baby that can destroy a building as fast as he did." Celestia put out the flames and clear away the ash. Setting the room back to its pristine condition. "If I lose my son, I feel like a piece of me will be lost with him. But being a princess, I will go to the council to calm down the members. I worry for him Luna. Can you really find him?"

"Yes, no matter how long it takes I will find thy son!" Luna declares as if writing these into stone.

"Goodnight, Luna and thank you." Celestia lays down on the bed.

"Your welcome, sis. Get some sleep! I'm on duty, now, so don't over stress yourself." Luna says reaching for the door. Taking a moment to see the tension leave her sister resting figure before closing the door.

When the search for the dragon started one outcome was never accounted for: a dragon who is unwilling to be found. Hope in the beginning soon turn to sadness as the days pass and the search parties found nothing. When days turn to weeks, the ponies within Ponyville begin to see a change around their Princess and her friends. The friends being taking turns sleeping over at the castle. Rumors spread saying Princess Twilight needs help in the castle, but she won't accept any new assistants. It seems only the other bearers of the harmony can help.

A piece was missing in the hearts of Twilight, Pinky, Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Respectively, Princess Celestia was heavily effect by losing her son, but only one being was close enough to notice her sorrow. Luna couldn't stop her sister smile from disappearing; however, she refuses to leave it like this. The search parties couldn't last forever. After the first month, she stops all search parties and spent her time on duty to take over the search. Luna was focus on fulfilling her promise.

Despite her efforts, months have pass without a sign of the dragon.

* * *

 _ **Everfree Forest**_

I never intended to remake the Golden Oaks library, but It just happened to be on my mind at the time. Surprisingly, this home didn't stop growing. Each day it grew a little wider and taller, and I didn't notice until a week ago. The bark began to lighten in color. The tree bark is dark brown for now, but it will change in the next month. I discover an unstable magic in Everfree Forest which is why the trees and plants here are so unique, and forest creatures are so dangerous. The tree roots connected to this magic source and control the magic to provide some benefits. The tree roots range is about five miles. Within this range the magic is stable and helpful for the environment and wildlife. The surrounding trees lost their unnatural dark color and blue thorn vines. The trees became brighter and healthier. In the five-mile range, there are no chimeras nor timberwolves, which cause other wildlife to relocate here. The magic also greatly strengthens the tree. These benefits are great, but they alone are not enough to protect my home from destruction. I know many beings who can bring down my home, and it have happened to the library in Ponyville. I can feel this place is special and I want to protect it.

Walking inside the house I reach the basement and sat down with my legs cross. An amethyst gem rest in each of my hands. One gem was a rare fifteen times bigger than the other gem; they share the same color and cut making them prefect for this task. 'Also, their color is a darker shade of my own, and I like that.' I place the larger one on the center point of the room, and I place the smaller gem in front of me.

I have been fire-breathing, spell casting, and meditating each day for two weeks following the same order. I learn quickly that my magic didn't follow the same methods as pony magic. It also didn't follow the same methods as Dahlia's magic. I was going at this blind at first until I remember the fight with the chimera and timberwolves. The magic is in my fire and body. The spells I have learn and shape to work for me are link to my fire. I practice fire-breathing to gain an even better control since my body grew. I can conjure different types of flames, but not all have magic in them. In spell casting the white smoke is easy to use for Dahlia's spells, some pony spells, and my own magic spells. However, the magic flames are each unique, and at first, I need more focus to use them. This includes my green flames which since my awakening have become stronger, but I require knowing the locations that I want to go. To begin using them, I needed to meditate most of the time when I'm not eating and practicing. I learn that to access this magic I need to be in my dragon state of mind. Entering is easy, but being in control and staying in that state is hard.

"After these two weeks, it is time to show Dahlia that I can handle anything she throws at me." I smile and close my eyes. 'These types of spells need complete focus to work. This spell, I envision, needs more than that. Hopeful it won't in up like my first spell that blow up in my face.'

I open my eyes and they were red slitted pupils surrounded by an emerald green. They glow red with power and green with purpose. White smoke begins to surround me and spread away forming six large rings of white smoky lettering along the flooring. The script was ancient and unreadable, but to me, they were as clear as day. Three of these rings surrounded just the gems. Three blue flaming rings form. Two of these rings surrounded the gems. Two green glowing bands form. One of them encircle the gems only. Lastly, the glowing gems burst into violet flames. As the burning gems rise, the smoke rings burst into white flames causing the smoky script to rise as well. Now, the magic circle was ready to blowout. As a column of white wood rise out of the ground, the rings of script bypass the walls and dirt as they continue to their upmost range.

I focus more on forming the column around the larger gem as violet strands enter the wood from the gem. As the column meets the ceiling, the gem continues to glow in the column's center protected by a barrier of white flames. The other gem settled in my hand shape into a ring. It stops glowing and I put it on my ring finger, where it fits itself.

"Now, it is finish," I said smiling as the room turns white. "I wonder what Dahlia will think about this? Well first I will ask Lily." I turn to the exit, and walk out of the basement.

* * *

Spike leaves me on the hill, so here I will wait, watching my flowers grow. They form hills of colors such as reds, yellows, and blues stretching out to the river. It is evening, when Dahlia came out of my hair. She is now a fairy and glowing pink resting on my shoulder with a smile. 'Now that am thinking about it. It is typically as Spike learns to control his magic aids Dahlia regains her power. Or maybe she explains it differently… oh all I know is without Master it be impossible for her to change form in a short month.'

"Why are you so happy?" I ask as a butterfly lands on a lily in my hair. I smile as more pretty insects came.

" **I'm happy because I'm certain, Spike can't win, and I will continue to teach him my way. The best part is he will stop complaining about how boring my lessons are. This is how I was taught, and the more he called these teachings boring; the more I feel my childhood was wasted."** She sighs as she pushes a butterfly off her flowerbed.

"I think you underestimating him. He will win; I don't know how, but I am sure it will be breathtaking." I said blushing slightly. Smiling at the home he made without any lessons. "Master is…"

" **Awesome… huh? I know what you are doing at night Lily. It's impolite, immoral even. How will you feel? If someone doing something so indecent with your body as you sleep?"** She hovers near my face as her tiny silver wings flapping against the breeze.

"I… I'm… I'm never going to stop. I love seeing master's memories. They are too cute!" I said, with my hands covering my mouth blushing madly, and my eyes wide in shock.

" **Oh! So shameless! You don't even see it as a bad thing. I thought you were innocent. I'm shock ha."** After laughing she shakes her head as she flies to her flowerbed. Suddenly, she stops and looks to the sky with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

Evening colored fog surrounds the treehouse as it glows smoky white, and it inflates covering more space. Rapidly it reaches us, going through me and moving onward towards the forest. It flies overhead forming a dome which it soon disappears. Within the invisible dome looks almost the same as if nothing has happened. The biggest change is the multiple will-o-wisp inscriptions of all colors flying pass and around. They are heading to the hazy fog which have pass and the sky. In the sky, they will disappear, leaving it clear. They didn't affect the butterflies, nor a single petal drop off my flowers. 'I can feel an energy that I know comes from Spike, and it feels as if he right by me.' As I look back to the house, Spike is coming back…

"Well Lily it works, and I feel hoofing proud about it too. Looking like those inscriptions are going to take a while to get set. Thou, by tomorrow they should had settle down." I say with my hand on my chin, and I be lying if I say I didn't feel proud. I look around nodding my head at what I see, watching as a green will-o-wisp breezing in and out of Lily's silky hair. I smile and look over to Dahlia, who was still hovering with her shock expression and laughs. "Oh… Good evening Dahlia as you can see with this spell. I win the bet. Don't worry I will still like to hear any advice you willing to give. You know…"

" **What… no how? How can this spell protect a house? Huh? Yet alone this massive tree… If you can't explain to me this… then you will not win our bet, and we can do things my way."** She says cutting me off from gloating.

"It isn't very easy to see at first, but this is a blend of three or four spells using all those magic principles you taught me. This defensive spell can be divide into the outer, inner, and core. The outer spell is a one-way magic barrier, and it lets magic in but no magic escapes. The core spell is a reinforcement spell that cover the entire tree and is connect to the tree massive root system. However, the inner spell is why this works. This special spell is my personal creation; it's not strong because it doesn't have to be. It functions as a magical transference spell would; by sending all incoming magical attacks to the tree's magic storing roots as magic power." I sit down looking out towards the horizon.

" **So that's how it works."** Dahlia hovers towards my knee. I laugh as her wings disappears and she lands on her butt. **"Oh, that isn't funny!"** She sticks out her tongue and stands, rubbing her backside. 'Why she trying to fly anyway? She knows that it's too soon for that.'

"Yes. It is a pretty simple spell. The best part is this ring, thou!" Spike shows the green designs within the amethyst crystal to Lily. Dahlia puffs out another set of wings and zooms over to see. "It connects with the main magic circle to produce a similar effect when inside the shield, and it sends an alert when an intruder has entered."

" **Why not just make a force field that the unicorns use?"** Dahlia questions, standing back on my knee.

"Well a force field is too high maintenance for the tree to support. Also, there are many beings powerful enough to break a force field that one dragon, sprite, fairy, and tree can make. I saw that happen in the Crystal Empire and in Canterlot. Once your main defense fails, what can you do?" I shrug my shoulders, shaking my head. "It's never good to rely on one spell."

" **Those are very wise words… wisdom is very important. It has only been two months, yet you learn everything so quickly. The wise thing is to let my student be unrestricted by anything, including me…"** Dahlia head drops as she starts to make crying sounds. I pluck her up rising to the standing position. Lily stands as well. **"P-Put me down SPIKE!"**

"Cheer up Dahlia!" Lily says, smiling following behind Spike. **"YOU! SPRITE!"** Dahlia continues trying to get out of my grip.

"Yes! Cheer up. You don't have a choice. I won the bet, and it's not like I'm stopping you from giving me advice. Besides It's time to whip up some dinner. I'm getting better at cooking fish. You must try some. You feel great after tasting this new recipe." I start laughing as her struggling, stops instantly, and my ears pick up a different sound coming from her belly. "Now, let's eat!", I say leading them into the house. Closing the door, sounds of a dragon cooking and laughing soon came out for the world to hear.

* * *

The next day…

Spike wakes up feeling slightly sick and heads into the bathroom. Projected on the mirror, his purple scales look dull and pupils are huge, far too large to be normal. A painful, twisting feeling puts him to his knees as he places his claws instantly cover his mouth. Retching sounds and tears fall as his claws stop his screams from being heard. A mess of blood cover his claws and the floor when the pain stops. He was left gasping for breath laying across ruin tiles.

I saw my bloody claws, and my instincts told me one thing: "THIS IS NOT GOOD! THIS IS BAD! VERY BAD!"

* * *

AN: I finally finish with this chapter and sorry if it took a while. Now this chapter marks a big change that is happening in the story. I want to write some action in the next chapter. I hope it comes out great in my writing. Ideas are all over the place. Pls. leave your comments as a token for me. If you hate this story or love this story pm me. Flames and stones creates swords. You know I will try my best. :) The cliffhanger is really a signal to let you know; there is more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike's Heart Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

Spike's Heart

Chapter 5

 _ **The Cure may be Worse than the Sickness**_

As the first morning rays reach the sky, Spike wakes up feeling slightly sick and heads into the bathroom. Projected on the mirror, the reflection is bizarre; his purple scales look dull and pupils are huge, far too large to be normal. Preparing to wash his face, a painful, twisting feeling puts him to his knees as he places his claws instantly covering his mouth. Retching sounds and tears fall as his claws stop his screams from being heard. A mess of blood cover his claws and the floor when the pain stops. He is left gasping for breath, his back laying across the ruin tiles.

I saw my bloody claws, and my instincts told me one thing: "THIS IS NOT GOOD! THIS IS BAD! VERY BAD!"

Smelling something burning and seeing smoke rising from my chest, my claws rip off the bloody shirt: revealing an ugly patch of red scales at the center of my chest. Hissing steam escapes though the scales leaving the skin very dry. I place a hand on the fester wound…

" _OUCH_! THAT WAY TOO HOT. IT HAS TO BE ON FIRE!" Rising on wobble legs reaching the edge of the bathtub "LILY! DAHLIA! I NEED SOME HELP!"

Soon sounds of feet hitting the floor reach me as I hold myself steady. Not wanting to fall back on to the floor. The door bursts open, and a scare sprite and fairy are in front me.

 **"SPIKE WHAT HAPPEN! You look terrible! This room looks terrible! Lily, you help Spike, and I start to clean this up…"** Dahlia flies to the cabinet for some towels.

'I feel terrible', I thought. "I don't have a clue; what's wrong with me! I-I feel hot!" I watch as a gray, glaze begins to replace the purple on my scales starting at the limbs. Vines coming out of the walls and floor, lifts me up placing me into the tub. Lily reaches and turn on the cold water. " _Ahhh_! Thank you, Lily, I'm burning up so hot. It's making me dizzy."

"I'm scare Spike! You look like you're going to die." Lily says, holding my hand.

"D-Don't worry… I'm not going to die" I smile back trying to cheer her up. It works for a second until she feels some of the grayish scales loose in her hand. As the scales fell, her tears flow increase as the truth is exposed to her and me. My life is slowly leaving me. Dahlia sits on the edge of the tub, feeling useless. Until Dahlia is at full strength, she can't use much magic.

"It's okay. I know someone who can help. She even lives in this forest." I say as my only hope.

"Zecora!" **"Zecora!"** They both said at the same time.

"Yes, but you, Lily, must bring her here-" I lightly laugh, feeling sheepish, and saying, "- I can't seem to move my legs anymore."

 **"And I'm powerless if Spike not close by."** Dahlia declares.

"Lily, I seen you practicing magic, and I'm beginning to see my flame within you. I know you can do it, believe in yourself. Y-You're something special…" I pass out after saying those words.

* * *

As Spike closes his eyes, Dahlia looks to me.

 **"You must go and retrieve Zecora. I will stay and watch over him."** As fairy places a towel on Spike's forehead, I watch as my master breathing slows, and fear struck my heart.

"I will be back soon, Master." I run down the stairs, as I reach outside the clouds soaking the morning rays glow.

Hurrying pass my gardens and rows of flowers, I can feel the life upon the land and the magic within. Reaching a patch of clear, sunny bare ground, I have found the perfect spot. I close my eyes to focus. Remembering the times, that I practice with the same magic that gave me life. A magic that was given to me from my master. A magic that can move mountains.

Where Lily's silky, plantlike body stands, bright sunlight covers her completely. Her leaflike dress starts to glow and became undone from the bottom to top. As the two leaves move from her chest, they reveal the bright blue light at the center. Two branches emerge out of her back which dark leaves sprout as well. The two appendages look more like black wings instead of branches. Soon, rays hit the black leaves filling her with warmth, causing the blue light to become blinding. As each leaf fully absorb the solar energy, the wings change from black to gold, casting everything in a golden light. As her body turn complete golden in color, Lily's eyes finally open. Her golden eyes are indistinguishable as a blinding blue light surround and overpower them. As she raises her arm, she points out into the woods. Her once flower petal-full hair turns into countless thin golden vines which move like serpents, burrowing into the ground. As if in a trance, her spell continues to take in sunlight, catching all the rays and channel them into the golden vines. Considering the horizon's sun, she begins to speak as she sees the paths the vines take…

Images of trees flash by and multiple creatures are seen in seconds. As time goes on, her voice echoes in the clearing's surrounding lands.

"Zecora, Zecora. My master needs thee!" The images still to a scene of a chimera sleeping over its kill. 'Not Zecora.' The vine continues…

"Zecora, Zecora. My master calls thee!" The image of a hydra leaving the river waters came to view. 'Not Zecora.' The vine continues…

"Zecora, Zecora. You cannot hide. For my master's sake, I will find thee!", Lily says as she put her all in the spell.

Many images and scenes pass until a cabin is found. The single vine moves below the floors to reach the bedroom, where a sleeping zebra rests. The vine spots a weak point and burst through the floor startling the zebra awake. Looking towards a golden vine which golden flowers beginning to form. As if hypnotize, the zebra watches in wonder, but she snaps out of it.

"What is thee, and what you want with me?" The zebra questions backing away from the strange vine.

"Oh Zecora, Zecora. No questions. We don't have time for Spike needs thee!" The vine replies.

"Spike? Do you know where he is? How far is he? Please take me to him." Zecora says as tears began to fall and new hope blossoms.

"Oh Zecora, Zecora. It is too far to walk. It is also too far to fly. But don't be heartbroken I will take thee. All you need to do is, yet this golden vine wrap thee up." The words leave the vine as it inches even closer.

"How will wrapping me up, will take me to Spike?" Zecora says with an untrusting look.

"Oh Zecora, Zecora. No more questions. We don't have time… Oh, my other golden vines have arrived! Finally, we can start. Now you get wrapped up nice and tight-" The talking vine whips around Zecora covering her up before she can protest. Countless golden vines flare out of the ground, surrounding the entire cabin in a tight golden twine. "- Oh, what are my manners, I believe I didn't tell thee my name? You can call me Lily. Now let get you to my master. _Hahahaha_!" The sounds of crazed laughter echo around as the wrapped cabin glows to a bright gold, which vanish into a cloud of golden petals.

* * *

In front of Lily, a mass of golden vines begins rising from the ground. In a golden flash, Zecora's cabin takes the place of the golden vines, with a confuse Zecora along for the ride. As the golden vines retreat to Lily, her form gradually absorbs the golden wings and regains her natural colors. As her clothes finish reforming, Zecora exits the hut with her travel bag stock full of potions and herbs.

Zecora asks, "I-if you are Lily, can you lead me to Spike?" Lily points toward the massive tree house, causing a shock expression to appear on Zecora.

"Yes, it's very important you see master quickly. Now follow me…" Lily says as she runs, towards the towering tree.

"Who is your master?" Zecora questions, galloping behind Lily trying to keep up.

Looking back, Lily states, "Well Spike of course." Seeing Zecora confusion, Lily remembers an important fact. "A lot had happened the last two months you hadn't seen him." Lily looks back ahead, "You must prepare yourself and help him. Then your questions on all you see here will be answer by Spike, Dahlia, or me." Reaching the door, Lily opens it heading straight for the bathroom upstairs.

As they enter the bathroom, they witness a sight of an ill dragon; the water was about ready to boil, and the gray scales have complete cover the limbs, slowly covering the chest. Zecora quickly pull out of her bag, some smelling salts in her hoofs. She places them close to his snout. Slowly breathing it in, Spike opens his eyes and Zecora replaces the salts with another concoction. The creamy liquids were pour in to the water, causing the gray scales to recede and the hot spot that covers his chest to cool. Zecora tenderly brushes her hoof across head. Tears began to finally release. She smiles as he sighs feeling the relief from the pain. Still she brushes his head scales, Zecora speaks…

"This is the second time I seen you grow so fast, this vice you suffer, it cannot be greed? This I'm sure." Zecora questions.

"No, this is nothing like any vice or greed will cause." Spike says.

 **"Zecora, do you remember the inferno from two months ago? Well that was Spike's magic awakening, and when his body grown to his current size."** Dahlia says while revealing herself. **"My name is Dahlia."**

"W-what have he been eating? Can you bring it to me?" Zecora questions, slightly shock to see another strange being.

"Yes, there is some dinner leftover." Lily leaves, heading to the kitchen. She returns with a small plate of cooked, season fish. Seeing the fish, a look of understanding shows on Zecora's face.

"I know what is wrong with you, Spike, but you will not like knowing why… When dragons are young they don't eat meat until they five to begin earning their wings. Normally, this ritual is done by five-year-old dragons, and the child will go out into the woods alone, and hunt down there first prey. For young dragons the rite is easy. The prey will mostly match a might of the dragon who kills it for the ritual to work. The problem is, Spike, that your body was repress at the 3rd year stage. You could never perform the rite, because you were just too young. For eighteen years, Spike, your wings never came. Now you are eighteen physically, fish will not do. It is time for you to earn your wings." Zecora took out a green potion which she mixes in some fish and gave it to Spike to drink. "The potion will suppress the symptoms at least, but you cannot stop eating flesh until you earn your wings. You must go into the forest to perform the ritual. I can make a potion that can help you, but you will become a feral beast unable to speak. The reason I will give you such a taboo concoction is simple. You will die in that godforsaken forest without it. You not an ordinary dragon. No dragon has magic like you do, nor any other dragon will start the rite at eighteen. Sadly, the Everfree is the only place a dragon like you can earn your wings. However, the Everfree is no ordinary forest, and to earn your wings you must become one with your instincts. This potion will help you to survive! I can't imagine a prey that you can find that can match you. But when you get your wings, it will burn the potion out of your system!"

"I guess there's no choice. I know I can trust you, Zecora. I will die if I don't earn my wings." Spike says drinking the green potion. His condition swiftly recovers, as he raise out of the tub, back to normal. 'That works quickly…' Watching the evening sun through the window, time is running out. "Zecora, prepare the potion I be ready to go in a moment. And thank you for always helping me." Spike says somberly.

Tears falls as she replies, "Ok. I will seek thee when it's ready." Zecora turns and leaves to her cabin.

Spike asks, "Lily, please read my mind for a new ring, I need you to create." Lily nods and places her forehead against his. She creates a green wooden ring. "Ok, now if I get close to here or Ponyville, it must produce an electric shock. Only when you hear me speak can you bring me back."

"O-Ok, Spike." Tears began to form from Lily's golden eyes

Spike is striding out towards the grassy pasture trying to capture everything he is seeing. He feels as if he may never return to see it.

 **"How long do you think the ritual will take?"** Dahlia asks, landing on his shoulder. As a strong wind came, it slightly blows Spike's back spikes.

"I don't know that will depend if I can find the right prey, but will you be okay without my presence?" Spike turns to her.

 **"If I'm very close to Lily, I can still recover, but you really need to worry about yourself. You can die out there."** Dahlia frowns, **"I cause this to happen to you…"**

"Now, you can stop right there, you gave me a chance at life. Don't forget that I sucked you dry." Spike looks to Zecora and Lily coming to him. "Of course, I need to help fix you back up. I'm not some dragon who will take something without paying back." Dahlia nods and flies towards Lily's hair disappearing. Lily stands aside as Zecora continues to the drake.

"Spike, I never thought, I be preparing such a potion for you to drink. It's more of a poison than a potion." Zecora looks over the reddish liquid before letting Spike attach the flask to his belt. "The potion is ready, and I'm staying here until you return. Coming to this place and finding you after all this time. How can I leave here after giving you such a potion? I was so worry after Twilight and Pinky discover you missing. For weeks, I help searched for you. There were even rumors that you perished in the 'Terrible Inferno'." She headbutts his chest and then she hugs him tightly with her forehooves. She rests her head on his shoulder, and says, "I just knew you were alive, but I was worry, thinking about you. Your visits became very important to me, and when you disappear… I was even more lonely. Now that I can see you… fate forces you to go. Please just come back okay!" She quickly turns, fleeing across rows of flowers and disappears into her cabin. Leaving Lily with Spike at the pasture.

"Lily can you watch those two for me. If something happens they are likely to blame themselves." Spike says looking back at the tree line. Spike hands her his amethyst ring and says, "Also watch over this too."

"I will." Lily replies, looking down at his feet.

"When I reach a suitable location, I will activate this ring…" Spike stops speaking as Lily holds him. Hugging him tightly, she feels the flame within his heart. She feels his breathes hitting her back. She stops thinking for a second to remember this feeling.

After a moment, Lily speaks while looking at his eyes. "You are very scare right now?"

Spike sighs, "Yes, I'm very scare."

Lily places his hand in middle of her chest "Master, do not be afraid. You will not be alone. We are connected by our flame." Taking his hand to whip off the tears on her cheek, she smiles. "Go Master! Master Spike go before it's too late."

Spike nods, running quickly across the clearing, passing the river, and into the bright woods. He runs nonstop. Going in a random direction, running till the trees became dark cover with thorns. He continues to run until he reaches a cliff. _Huff. Huff. Huff._ Stopping to catch his breath, he recovers. Looking over the vast dark forest, he stands wearing just a loose shirt, pants, and a belt. He activates the green ring causing it to turn black, and the curse ring bits into his hand as it fuses with him. Flinching a little, He takes the red flask and drinks down its contents.

At first, the spiciness of the liquid burns his throat, and next his inners will boil. The bones begin to fry along with the nerves. His body was internally being manually haywire and hijack from him. His memories, reasoning and feelings as the flood of pain hit the brain are all crush as his brain crashes. Trap inside a dark, cloudy haze. Slowly, Spike fades away at the surface leaving behind a skinny, wingless braindead dragon in his place.

The vision blurs for a second and clears. Falling to four legs, the pupils are dilated, thin muscles are tightening and releasing all over the body, but nothing seems to be happening within the dragon's mind. As time pass, the dragon stays on the cliff, unmoved to the world, as the sun starts to set. Only as the first stars appear, did the dragon makes a move. The mind was functioning for one thing: food.

Hunger had settle in, forcing instincts suppressed over eighteen years, free. Do the dragon cares where it is? No. Will the dragon understand the meaning of staying the night, deep in the Everfree? No, but it will soon. As the dragon leap into the woods, it loudly roars for food, ravenousness for flesh. A menacing, scrawny dragon has descended upon the dreadful forest. It fears nothing as instincts don't feel fear; the instinct to do anything to survive is present. Yet, will the Everfree let the dragon get a meal for free? Another huge roar sounded very close, heading toward the dragon. This forest doesn't care if you're a dragon as only one rule exists:

In this hellish forest, all the weak are meant to die as food for the strong.

 _ **To Live on, or Die in This Forest… Blood Will Fly**_

The Everfree wasn't always a no-man's-land. Centuries ago, this was a beautiful forest that cover over hundreds of square miles of land. Legends speak of ancient races of beasts that live among each other. These races were constantly at odds and rage battles for possession of the rich land. As races battles carry on for many years without end, their shed blood soaks into the land and taints the earth. This occurrence resulted to form corruption which spread to the trees, and not long after it start to affect the waring beasts as well. As the centuries past, the modern day Everfree came to be, and the forest animals are not ordinary in any way. These beasts live in the most chaotic forest in Equestria. They have never been regarded as prey in any sense. Naturally, every creature is aware of their place in the food chain, but in this forest, it's different. After generations of corruption in this ecosystem, the food chain has no meaning to the animals. For example, a cute bunny born deep in the Everfree will turn to a vicious honey badger. The freakish rabbit will, if feels threaten, in an instant attack a three-headed viper which was just warming up for the kill. The two will battle and the rabbit may win and take the dead snake, back into its burrow for dinner. In many ways, the forest is a cursed place if any normal pony travel too far into its embrace.

Two weeks have pass since Spike disappear and his inner dragon took control. In the deepest, most barren part of the forest, near a large sluggish river, a cave was dug out. Within the cave, a dragon rests surrounded by multiple animal skins which mask his own scent and provided warmth in this cold, treeless zone. The drake learns through his struggles to survive that you're safer when nothing is around. This barren and rocky landscape can never attract anything dangerous, and without any trees timberwolves will stay away. The day continued until night began to take hold, the dragon waked up from his slumber, feeling hungry; the hunt had begun.

The night sky was gray and muggy as rain falls through the forest canopy. Within the dark forest, an Everfree bobcat walks out of the thick bush, and it takes shelter under a conifer branches. Taking a moment to check its surroundings, the monster cat closes its eyes to rest.

Up in the tree, a pair of glowing green eyes stare down on the sleeping prey from a large crevice in the tree's trunk. The glowing eyes focus on to the beast's expose neck, and the cat dies in between the jaws of a black drake when a green flash ends.

Retreating through the forest, with the freshly kill cat laying upon his back, the purple dragon creeps silently through the woods. At night is when most of the predators lurks about looking for prey. It's a very chaotic time as violence erupts across the dark forest. Walking along an untrodden path, the usual sounds of fighting spread to be heard by the dragon. Smelling blood, the dragon incidentally spies on an unusual sight. A black figure running from a large manticore. The pair makes a strange sight as they run circles through the woods around the dragon. Seeing no way to escape their encirclement, the dragon lays low on the ground. His kill wrap with a tail, a covering of black scales is put over himself.

The wounds on the black prey cause it to weaken to which it was unable to fly. Fiercer than a lion, the manticore was massive, and the power of its venom makes a frightening predator. Watching as the prey fails to avoid a rock, and it topples, hitting against a tree. This manticore's hunt is over. As the manticore's nears, the beast readies to finish with another sting, but a scent of another predator's fresh kill reaches it. Looking down at its prey, it was small and nothing but skin and bones; honesty, it can hardly be called a meal for itself. Greed within its corruption cause it to prepare for another battle. The manticore's large two wings open and it flies up into the rain clouds disappearing.

Hiding in the thicket, the dragon is confused until his instincts scream of danger. Immediately, the drake hurdles out of his former position into the open, and the manticore crashes down from above. As soon his feet hit the ground, the drake rolls to evade the manticore's tail that strikes down to sting. Rain continues to fall, as the manticore raises up roaring a challenge for the dragon's kill. Roaring in return the drake races forward on instinct, feeling the need to attack first or be the first to die. Eyes glowing green, he ducks under a claw swipe to quickly reach the manticore's back. The manticore is too massive to handle the nimble drake. The drake focuses hot flames over the tail to disable the scorpion stinger and jumps on the manticore's back. _Chomp! Crunch!_ He bites down on a wing as his spade-tip tail pierces holes into the other wing. Hearing the hollow bones break, the manticore shrieks as its claws grab and lacerate the dragon as easy as swiping at an ant. The drake is throw away with deep wounds in his sides.

 _Splatt! Boom!_ The lighting flashes and thunder echoes. As the two heavily wounded creatures stare at one another, the manticore charges headlong planning to use brute force to kill the smaller drake. Smoke billowing for his mouth, the drake turns and run toward a tight group of trees. With the manticore chasing him, he leads it on. As the manticore closes in, when the drake sneaks behind the tree and disappears. The manticore slams and destroys the tree completely; furiously, it looks around for the dragon. The rain stops… but the hungry manticore never notice.

Up high above the darkest clouds, a dragon appears after a green flash. Facing below himself, the dragon let loose a torrent of flames out of his mouth as he falls, spiraling back to the earth. Speeding up faster and faster, the drake turns into a flaming comet, that parts the storm clouds and crashes on an unexpecting manticore's head and spine.

 _KABOOM!_ A deafening boom sounds as the tight group of trees disappears, and the fires are put out, by the returning rain. As the final flames die, a crater is reveal. Coming out of the crater, a dragon walks out dragging a tasty snack with his mouth. The blazing vertex's falling force brakes its victim in two, and the heat incinerates the constricting area. All that is left behind of the manticore are the legs and part of the tail.

Walking to retrieve his first kill, the drake hears the deep cries of the manticore's prey as it lays still prone to the tree. Curious, the dragon drops the manticore's tail and reach the miserable creature for a closer look. The creature was completely black with four hooves that has holes in its legs. There was teal, green hair, a pair of strange wings and a crooked horn. The dragon backs up, his heart beating rapidly.

A deep sense of caution confuses and shock the dragon. This sense of danger coming from his blurred memories as he stares at the creature. As the rain falls, he turns away from the source of this confusion. Before walking too far, the drake hears as the creature's wails desperately against the tree, as the effects of the manticore poison takes effect. _"Grrrraaawr!"_ The drake's claws reach his head as he cries toward the dark sky. The loud wails trigger something deep within his skull. The strange sensation was calling for him to help the creature. The dragon was stuck between leaving or helping which contradicts each other.

Turning back, looking at the creature stops wailing but shakes against the tree bark, and soon its convulsing stops as well. The drake walks over again. Standing in front of the creature, it's green eyes glare sharply at his own. Paralysis by the venom, all it can do was hold its head high toward the drake. A fierce determination to survive can be seen in those eyes. _"Huff!"_ As claws grabbing hold of the its throat, the creature is pull up face to face with the drake. Showing his teeth, deep growls bear down on it. The creature's glare remains, as it hisses back showing its fangs, and a serpent's tongue shows itself. The drake flashes his fangs and roars in dominance showing his own serpent tongue in response. Being press against the tree, the creature's undying will to survive remains strong even when powerless within his hold. Picking up feminine scents from it, the drake snarls as he sits her down, holding his head.

A new sensation, strange yet comforting, almost like finding another dragon or similar being. The sensation to 'help' returns. Along with, Instincts such as 'protect' and 'play' invades his mind, and the drake always listens to his instincts. Using his tail, the drake carefully scopes up the strange creature and retrieve his two prizes from the hunt. Heading back to the cave, their bloody trail washes away in the heavy rain.

* * *

AN: Hey, everyone! It's me, QuentinTNT! This is Chapter 5 and for everyone who have read up to this chapter. You Rock! Now, I'm really grateful because you reviews help me. From chapter 1 to now, I have been learning how to write better. It's a struggle, and I never stop learning. Yes, I don't have an editor, and people still read my work. So I'm grateful. It felt great writing something for you all to enjoy. Now this chapter has a couple of new things I'm learning to help my writing. I hope you like it. Pls drop a review to let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Spike's Heart Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

Spike's Heart

Chapter 6

Starlight held out a hoof towards me, but after she and Thorax defeat me, after my own hive rejected me, and turn against me, alone and surrounded, she wanted me to change too, like the rest. As I look around, all I see as the captives escape the pods is: Fear as they stare at me, but I can understand… I'm their enemy.

I look pass Starlight to my former hive to see: Mainly confusion but with Thorax that changes. 'Thorax wants control' I thought, watching him standing tall, in his new form. In front of the hive, he stands as their new pillar against me. They didn't even look like my hive anymore.

'With fear there can be no trust, and after their betrayal who can I trust. They are all my enemies.'

The hoof in front of me was nothing but false hope. She pities me, so she wants me to conform. 'I like to see her and all of them make me CONFORM! I, CHRYSALIS, WILL NEVER FOLLOW YOUR WAY!'

I slap her hoof away, and said, "I will have my revenge!", then I was gone, flying off out of my home and into the wilderness.

A few years pass, I remember flying till I couldn't, I started to run, then I couldn't. My home was lost to me, I can never go back, that's wrong: I will never go back. At least, NOT until I regain my strength. Yes, I couldn't stop now; I will not lose again…

I made it to the Badlands, but my time was spent trying to capture victims to feed off their emotions. However, Twilight and her followers always seems to take trips to the nearest villages.

I change plans and head back to the Crystal Empire, but the place was too fortified to capture anyone without suspicion.

I became weak without feeding and needed food of any kind. Heading through a forest the pony called the Everfree, I begin to hunt. The forest was large, and no one discover my presence. But I needed magic to hunt the strong animals and as time pass, I grew weaker and weaker…

I began to lose weight, I began to lose my sense to speak, I began to hunt using my teeth, I became a little beast…

 _ **The Everfree Effect**_

A thunderstorm rages on outside, as a soak black dragon enters his cave. Walking pass the piles of furs and skins, he lays the injure female changeling against the wall, and the drake walks deeper into the cave. Placing the rewards of the hunt inside a deeper, colder chamber, he returns to the changeling's side. Seeing him walking closer, she hisses continually, the stress seems to reawaken her voice. As the drake grabs her shoulder and flips her to reveal the greenish bloody slashes on her wounded back, she finally speaks…

"Stay away your infernal beast…", his claws went across her flanks and up her spine, her cheeks redden, "- d-do you know who I am!" Still unable to move, her horn glows a faint green, as a rock flies toward the back of the drake's head. His tail cracks like a whip against the rock and weak pebbles hits them. Snarling the drake grabs her fore hoofs and pins her up on the rock wall as he continues to swipe her flanks. "Ouch!" He stops as his tail wraps her rear legs up and rise, she became horizontal and still pin to the wall. Turning her head back she sees his mouth nearing her back. She hisses loudly in pain as his tongue enters her deepest wounds. He places his mouth on another one.

"Keep your filthy tongue off me… Aargh!" she mourns as he bites and gores her wounds making them bleed as he sucks them up. Tears escape as she thrashes against the wall. "STOP… AAUGH, please DON'T EAT ME!" She screams. His other claw clamps her mouth shut as he spits up green blood and black venom out on the floor. The slurping sounds continue. She moans against the wall as the dragon checks for more poison. Gently, he licks her other shallow wounds, leaving a clean and toxin-free changeling spread across the wall. Finally done with stopping the bleeding, he tosses her in the piles of furs and skins, as he sits to rest. She lands softly on the bedding, and she feels much better than earlier ago.

Confuse as to why a random, wild dragon will help her, Chrysalis asks, "Why? What are you doing this for-"? She stops as his scales return to the color, purple. A darker shade of purple she saw on a tiny dragon in Ponyville. Seeing his new appearance after only a few years since she last seen him, she is shock. "Are you really the same dragon?" she says, slowly regain her ability to move. "Why are you here? Why did you help me?"

Feeling cold and wet the dragon ignores the talking changeling and lays down on the pile of hides. As he lays down close to her, she scopes away, but she sees his wounds on his sides. Feeling slightly incline to help clean his wounds too, she weakly inches closer. The drake growls as his tail wraps her in place, a few inches away. Angry for being stop she boldly flicks her long tongue over his injures. Instantly, the dragon growls stop as its tail unwraps in understanding. She came closer and start licking the wounds one by one. Taking her time, as to avoid hurting him, she cleans the wounds to prevent any infections. She runs her tongue across the damage scales then inside for extra measure. Finishing with one side, she stops, and the drake turns to reveal the other side.

Chrysalis weakly laughs, "Heh… You must like getting lick." Lying on his back the drake lightly growls. "Oh, okay." _Lap. Lap. Lap._ Chrysalis runs her tongue back over the other sides wounds. She must get nose to nose, as to reach the scratch on his cheek. Seeing his red ring eyes, she notices his mind was empty of emotions, and he was just a shell of instincts now. _Lap._ After a lick to his cheek, she is done, and rests her head on his chest. She was too tire to move anymore. Her mane blow to the side by his breathes as the two are completely cover in hides.

"What the heck happened to you, dragon? How can you change so fast? I was only gone for four years at the most. What happen to your mind? Now, I can't feed on you because you're too stupid." Too weak to move all she can do was hear the beating drum in his chest and voice her thoughts. "You think you're strong? All dragons are weak and stupid isn't that why you are Twilight's pet?" Feeling his muscles under his scales, she sighs, "You are a little strong, but who needs a dumb dragon? I-I could have save myself… who ask for your help..." She continues to ramble as tears start spreading over his chest, the dragon rolls his eyes and his tail wraps them both; now in control of the strange being, he goes to sleep.

"If I haven't lost my hive… I could. Wait a second… release me you over grown lizard, don't fall asleep." She tries to wriggle free, but she is just too weak. She smiles and asks, "I bet you enjoying this huh?" Chrysalis stops smiling after feeling nothing in his mind. As the drake arms holds her tighter, she stills can't find any emotions. Her searching stops when she feels the dragon's heat. Its warmness is comforting. It replaces the heat lost in the rain and continue to warm her entirely. 'It's the most comforting feeling I had ever experience.' Closing her eyes, she slides her hoofs around the sleeping drake. She sighs, "Dragon, you are holding a monster, which had nearly killed you a couple of times. Are you too dumb now to see what I am? I should kill you for my revenge to those ponies. I have sharp fangs that can piece your scales, you, dumb dragon. You help them take my hive from me." Opening her green slitted eyes, Chrysalis move up to his neck, and she use her rear legs to restraint him if he moves. When she raises her head with fangs aim for his neck, the drake growls as his tail coils around tightly, and her figure presses to the drake's chest. ' _Tsk!'_ As she is immobilized now.

Chrysalis sighs. She can't overpower him in her current state. 'This may be for the best. What the point in vengeance, when surviving in this terrible forest is more important.' Chrysalis lays her head back to his chest. Feeling as his heart beats on, she feels that wonderful comforting heat enter her. 'This really is a great place to rest. She looks up to his face and sighs, "I was trying to survive for so long that I was beginning to lose my mind. I was alone for so long that I almost forgot how to speak." Taking a moment to release some mental stress, she laughs, "If you haven't found me, I will be as braindead as you in another year; well if I was still alive by then…" She frowns, and small tears fell as she hugs him tighter and closes her eyes in defeat, 'Thank you for helping me, dummy, but you, being brain dead, is the only reason you would help me.'

The changeling and dragon slept entangle throughout the night. Within this bundle, a smiling Chrysalis is seen cuddle up closer to the drake. When day break came, the pair is nosing to nuzzling cover in skins and furs.

Waking up, to see herself nuzzling the drake, Chrysalis backs off. Watching his nuzzle partner moving away the dragon huffs as he gets up. Walking away from the changeling he heads into another chamber. Chrysalis is shock at his uncaring reaction.

Chrysalis snaps, "You BEAST! Do NOT touch me. Do you understand!". Getting out of the wild blankets, she sees him coming back with meat dangling from his mouth. Her stomach makes noises as she sees him sits to himself.

Walking over, Chrysalis asks, "You know I'm hungry, where's my share?"

The drake opens his mouth dropping four big chunks of meat at her feet. Chrysalis looks at the raw meat and back at the expressionless dragon. "I don't want that meat from your mouth, you, dumb dragon." The drake using his mouth picks up the meat and begins chewing and ignoring the hungry changeling.

Watching as the meat disappears, and too hungry to wait for more, Chrysalis fangs clamp on to the meat that was slightly hanging from the drake's mouth. The two tosses and turn across the floor, each trying to out wrestle the other for the remaining piece. 'Give me the meat!' Chrysalis tugs the meat loose and shallows it whole, uncaring for the taste as it fills her empty belly. She smiles until she remembers where the meat came from.

Frowning, Chrysalis says, "You are one hungry dragon." As she watches the drake walk away back into the chamber, and back with four more chunks of meat. He stands in front of her while chewing at the meat and makes no move to share any. Feeling nerved, she jumps and collides with his face, using her legs, fangs, and serrated teeth to get as much meat as possible. Rolling in to the corner of the cave, they are face to face as she pins him and use her mane to cover his nose. With his tail against the wall and unwilling to release the meat, the drake uses his tail to push himself on top of her. As both are still lock onto the meat, each one trying to outmaneuver the other.

As the fight continues, it became a game that lasted until all the meat from the last night was eaten. In the aftermath with hides and furs scatter around, resting against each other on the floor, Chrysalis starts laughing as the drake burps loudly beside her.

Smiling, Chrysalis says, "You are a dumb, silly dragon" as she watches the dragon rise over her. Sniffing her black coat and her blueish mane, the drake wraps her up in his tail as he walks to leave the cave.

Chrysalis, being sway left to right, says, "I said don't touch me, you, stupid dragon. Why the heck you are carrying me away?" Heading out of the cave, "Where are you taking me?" She says.

Walking farther from the cave, surrounded by rocks and stones, she worries that the drake wants to get rid of her. "Ok, I'm sorry about eating too much of your meat, but I was starving. What would you have done?" Chrysalis says as the dragon continue walking and ignores her. As a river becomes visible, she panics, "D-Dragon please don't drop me back in the forest, alone. I do anything. Just let me stay with you…"

 _SPLASH!_ Water sprays out of the river as Chrysalis is toss in head first by the drake. _SPLASH!_ Another splash occurs as the drake plunges into the water beside Chrysalis. Floating back to the surface, Chrysalis stare up at the sky with a confuse expression. The drake grabs her with his tail and lifts her up over him. Looking at the yellow moss in his claws, Chrysalis is powerless as he dunks her back in and out the water and rubs her body with the moss.

" _Argh!_ STOP! _Gak!_ STUPID! _Awk!_ DRAGON! _Huff huff huff…_ " She says in between being submerge in and out of the river. She regains her breathe as the dragon hands her the moss and waits.

With the moss in hoof, Chrysalis asks, "You took me out here to get bathe?" Standing in the river, the drake nods his head, showing some understanding to the question.

Throwing the moss as hard as she can to his face, furious, she says, "I'M A QUEEN, YOU FOOL! WASH YOURSELF!" Chrysalis begins walking away. Picking up the moss that fell from his face, the drake huffs and flashes in front of the changeling.

Yanking her up with his tail, he starts washing her coat and mane again. "YOU STOP THIS NOW! I DON'T NEED A… bath?" She says and quiet down as he reaches her rear and tail. Taking the moss and scrubbing away the dirt and scents such as meat, Chrysalis became mute as his claws touch where no one will dare. Wrap within the dragon's thick and flexible tail, she is too weak on magic to escape. She can feel his claws holding her tail, moving it around. Giving it another swipe with the nature's cloth, the drake lowers her till she was eye level.

Looking at his unfeeling glaze, Chrysalis is speechless; she never been manhandled by any creature. She never felt so expose and embarrass. The dragon held her closer as he sniffed her mane.

Detecting a scent, the drake looks to her crooked horn, and he moves the moss toward her sensitive horn. Her eyes going wide, Chrysalis's mouth opens, "I CAN DO IT!" while breathing out heavily. Seeing his hand hesitate, she quickly continues, "I will finish washing myself, and then I wash you too! How's that?"

" _Hmpf!"_ He replies, lowering her back on her hoofs, and he hands her the moss and waits. After a moment, the drake growls lightly seeing her not doing anything.

Slowly Chrysalis starts gently scrubbing her horn with the moss. Standing in front of any male, force to do what he wants, she never felt so powerless. The helplessness she felt with the rejection of her hive, is nowhere as close to the weakness she feels now. Watching her cleaning herself, the drake moves off to himself and begins scrubbing his own scales with the moss.

Seeing him walk off to himself, Chrysalis can finally admit she is powerless without her hive's support. 'Without the hive, what is my purpose? Am I really a queen anymore?' She looks up to the sky, "Do I even want to be those traitors' queen?" Chrysalis look at the dragon that save her, 'He is already strong just by using his instincts; he will be strong enough to take on anything.'

Looking at the moss in her hand, she begins walking to the drake until she is startle by sounds of large waterdrops falling behind her. Looking behind her, Chrysalis sees five shadows reflecting over the water; immediately, she sprints out of the way as one head smashes down where she was. A massive surge of water carries her farther along the river. Wings buzzing trying to dry out faster, Chrysalis runs as four more heads aim down at her.

"HEEELLLPPP!" She screams as the hydra mouths open full of sharp teeth, threatening to rip her to shreds. With seconds left to live, Chrysalis sees a green flash ahead and jumps. The next moment, she is gone when the four heads hit nothing.

On a much farther riverbank, two individuals appear as the flash ends…

 _Huff huff huff!_ Breathing deeply with relieve, Chrysalis wraps herself around the drake's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thankyou!" She says as tears flow over his shoulders while she hugs him tightly.

The drake sits her on the grass covered ground as he keeps his eyes to the river. Chrysalis reluctantly release the scales on his tail as he edges closer to the river. Rapid heartbeats resonate as the dragon body gets a shock of powerful sensation. It isn't Hungry, Danger, Protect, Defend, Fight, nor Kill.

' **Destroy'** … This is a first as in his life the need to destroy came upon the drake. Until now, he always just kills or be killed, but destroy don't mean to hunt. It means to eradicate. His heart glows a fiery red, his purple scales turn pitch black, his silted pupils, glows red.

As five blueish scale heads emerge from the river's depths, its house-thick snake body can be visible as the five-headed hydra body rise, coiling under it heads. Reaching an amazing fifty meters high, before hanging its heads down to see, the small figures of its prey. It turns to their direction and moves sluggishly to them.

"T-that's an ancient beast, but why will one show up here?", Chrysalis stutters, looking to the drake standing on the riverbank, motionless. "We have to run…w-where you think you're going?" She says, jumping on the now black dragon. Looking into his red eyes she can see a madness taking control. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Chrysalis points at the beast, "Why do you want to fight that monster?" Grabbing his face, she asks, "Is it about your territory? Who cares about one's territory with that freak heading here." Still not seeing any changes, she bawls, hugging him on the ground, "I'm too powerless in this hellish forest, I have a great idea, lets leave this place and go to Ponyville huh? It's safe there…"

After the words left her mouth, she sees the ring attach to his hand appear with the word, cursed, written on it. "You, stupid dragon, are you cursed? Is that why you braindead? Is that why, you can't speak?" She yells until she feels a clawed hand grasp her cheek. Looking up into a pair of flaming eyes, her tears continue to fall when his tail pick her up and off him.

Standing up, the drake sits Chrysalis down and runs towards the now closer giant hydra. Seeing the drake sprints toward the otherworldly hydra of death, heading for them, Chrysalis shouts, "DON'T YOU DARE DIE AND LEAVE ME, ALONE! IF YOU DIE, I WILL DIE TOO!"

When the drake runs through the water, the water surrounding him begins boiling as a shroud of orange flames covers him. Deep within his mind, silent flaming words appear in the emptiness: _**'Destroy' my enemies. 'Destroy' my challengers. 'Destroy' my rivals**_ _._ Flames that covering him increase until it is a two-meter-thick sphere of fire. The river waters boil then vaporizes in the sphere. More series of words appear: _**'Destroy' my trespassers. 'Destroy' their bodies. 'Destroy' their souls.**_ The fire intensifies till it was a reddish 18 meters thick sphere. _**'Destroy' their arrogance. 'Destroy' their pride. 'Destroy' their reasoning.**_ The large sphere shots up to the sky and misses the fifty-meter-tall hydra as the beast dodges to the side. In the clouds, the sphere floats above the forest as a second sun. As it surges to 162 meters wide, shining across the darkest forest. Everything was light up with the two suns in the sky. One white and the other a dark red cause the colors to change, blur, and merge under them. Winds start to blow through creating a cry within the trees. The ancient five-headed hydra begins to show fear as the red sun drops down towards it. In the sun, the drake roars as it descends… _**'Destroy' their wretched meaning**_ _._ The sun instantly struck all five heads and continues down the headless body till it hits the river; completely consuming the hydra entirely. Creating a mushroom cloud of steam, it fogs up the surroundings.

Nothing is left of the hydra as Chrysalis flies above the river in search of the drake. Finding an unconscious dragon, in the middle of a newly form lake, she grabs him and heads to the cave.

* * *

Deep within the drake, the flaming words dissolves into a reddish haze that stretches forever in the darkness, that is what's left of Spike's mind. As Chrysalis touches and carries the dragon, within the red fog a single green flame ignites… and waits.

* * *

Chrysalis saw the drake sprinting away. She saw the drake rising into the sky and becoming a sun. She watched as the sun falls on the hydra, and it dies instantly.

Looking at the sleeping dragon, laying across on their share bedding, Chrysalis can hardly believe it. Tire from recent events, she lays down close to him. She keeps remembering how he held her cheek without worry or hesitation. Looking at his sleeping face, Chrysalis cover them both for warmth as she places her hoof on his cheek. 'Now that some time have pass with some peace and quiet; I think those ponies called you, Spike.'

Rubbing his scaly cheek, she laughs, "Yes, Spike is your name! What else can stupid ponies called such a handsome drake. No wonder, I had so much trouble trying to remember it. When I was at the Crystal Empire, I saw an old statue of your younger self. Now what was written on it… Oh yes! Spike, The Brave and Glorious, Hero of the Crystal Empire for saving the Crystal Heart." She frowns saying, "Yes, no matter how small my schemes, they needed all the details done. I guess that is another reason why I failed years ago. No one can know everything. Not even what best for her hive…" Chrysalis sighs as she presses her lips on Spike's forehead leaving a kiss. "This is for saving me twice." She places her head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeats.

Chrysalis purse her lips and says, "Why are you so surprising to me? And why are you not waking up?"

Seeing his motionless body, Chrysalis hugs him. "I feel safer here thank you very much!", she laughs. As she holds him, Chrysalis tears up, "Now, look what you did to me, I'm too scare to be by myself. It had been ages since I cried so much in one day. W-why is it you of all beings to cause this to me. Why you humiliate me and save me afterwards? Why you make me CARE for you?"

Feeling the warmness, fill her up once more she sighs, "What makes you so special anyway? Why do I feel so much comfort from you?" Feeling his breathe hitting her hair and feeling sleepy, Chrysalis says, "I want you to speak. And I will suck you of all your secrets! I will humiliate you as soon as we are safely out of this forest." Yawning Chrysalis says, "I will make you suffer every day. You will beg for my mercy. All will hear of the torture and beg for me to stop, but there will be no quarter.

Hugging him like she found herself a new toy or maybe a hive, Chrysalis brags, "Yes, you will be weak and only able to watch as I eat all the meat… wait. What? No! You will have your strength but will fail every time we battle. Yes, I will force you to serve me for life as punishment for washing me. You will slowly help me, regain my power. Your first task is to keep me warm and comfortable."

Slowly, his tail moves to wrap them both as if by instinct alone. Being press to him again, Chrysalis sighs, "I wish you wake up, so I know you're okay." Being about equal in height, she manages to lay on him. Watching his face, Chrysalis rests her head against his as she closes her eyes, saying, "You will be my pillow for tonight. Goodnight, Spike, the strongest dragon."

* * *

In the next morning, Chrysalis wakes up snuggling with the drake, again. Releasing her tight grip from around his arms, his emotionless eyes opens and stares down at her. Happy to see his eyes open, Chrysalis nuzzles his cheek and smiles, saying, "Spike, how are you feeling? Ready to listen to your queen?"

Hearing the familiar name, the drake pauses for a second but shakes out of it, taking her up in his tail as he stands up. Being lift as easy as a feather, Chrysalis purse her lips, saying, "I told you not to treat me as your plaything, yesterday, stupid dragon. Let go of me…" Ignoring her complaints, he carries her out the cave. In the morning mist, the drake puts her down by the river, as he drinks some refreshing water.

Laying on his back, the drake relaxes feeling the mist on his scales. After drinking some water as well, Chrysalis sits down close to him. She leans over to check him over for any injures. Not seeing anything, Chrysalis sighs, "Spike, what happened to you? You are too much of a mystery" The sun rises as the time pass, forcing the fog to disappear. Still sitting by the river, the wild grasses shot up around Chrysalis as the cursed ring reveals itself, startling her. Shining slightly blue, the magic returns into the ring as it sinks into the drake's hand. Unconcern by the ring, he yawns, as he gets up. "What are you doing?" Chrysalis asks as he moves her mane, looking into her eyes. The drake opens his mouth then snaps it shut, signaling he's going to hunt. Taping her nose twice, he points to the cave along the rocky path. Snorting with a glaring look, Chrysalis argues, "You don't tell me what to do-" The drake growls as he points to her belly and her lips, she lowers her head as she remembers what happens when she's hungry "- Fine, I will go to the cave." Hearing her consenting, he gentle clutches her cheek, staring at her green eyes, he heaves a sigh, letting go. She watches the drake stands and heads to the woods as if using that ring like a clock. She stands up to head to the cave, when he departed from sight.

* * *

In a large meadow, several miles away an enormous semi-white tree stands tall amiss a colorful clearing full of a variety of flowers, plants, and grasses. Standing in the miss of her gardens, Lily opens her eyes, and turn to Zecora and Dahlia. Smiling Lily says, "Today, Spike is safe and healthy. Zecora and Dahlia you two can rest easier now. You know that I can check and tell you. You don't have to be, personally, present."

Dahlia, now a little nymph, floating besides Zecora, sighs looking at Zecora and back, saying, "We just wanted to come. What more important than checking on him. We are just worry…"

Zecora says, "Indeed, we worry, Lily, so we came. We will continue to come, as well."

"I can understand; I'm worry too. I will check again tomorrow." Looking back out to the wilderness, Lily sighs, "We will wait for you, Master."

* * *

In the Crystal Empire, Cadance walks through the castle's halls to reach a pinkish and blue door, entering, she sees a cute 4-year-old alicorn in bed. Flurry Heart born a powerful alicorn, now sits in her bed unable to fall asleep.

"Sweetheart are you ok? Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?", Cadance asks.

"Mommy which bedtime story?!" the little alicorn says looking with anticipation. Eyes wide and smiling, she asks, "Can we read Uncle Spik's book, he read the last time he visit?" Quickly reaching under her pillow, she pulls out a thick, multi-volume book and holds it up to her mother.

"Sure sweetheart, we can read that one." Cadance says, as the book floats to her hoofs and she looks at the old cover. Parting her lips, confuse by the title, she begins to read…

"Starswirl the Bearded's Folklore and Adventures? Honey are you sure? Isn't this a little much?" Cadance questions looking at the little filly.

Eyes sparkling, little Flurry says, "Uncle Spiks said this was his favorite book when he was younger, can you start at the fifth chapter, pretty please. Uncle Spiks left off there!"

 _Sigh…_ "Ok, I will continue there." Cadance flips to the fifth chapter and starts reading.

"… Dark woods surrounded Starswirl as a beast like no other reveals itself, Starswirl is shock from the beast appearance only. It has completely red eyes and a lizard head with three black fangs in front of its mouth and tiny bat ears. With its large bat-like limbs serves as it arms and wings, it shoots towards him at fast speeds, if he weren't a great wizard the monster would have got him unprepared. With the precious treasures of Galhide, he couldn't be halt by the beast.

Forming a magic shield, Starswirl watch as the beast opens its sharp teeth and bites a chuck out of it. Leaving behind a fake, he teleports away; he reappears hidden on top of a tree. The beast devours the shield and the fake as well. His decoy magic bomb didn't hurt it but fills its stomach. As the beast produce piercing screeches, looking in the surrounding trees for its missing meal, a tremor sets off in Starswirl's heart. Perplex by the magic eater, he left no choice as to use one of his treasures. Taking an ancient spell from one of the scrolls, he rapidly sends the beast faraway, and the spell will trap it there for at least a century. He hopes this monster, an anomaly among all creatures, will die there. This cursed beast, he declares, should be called: Kreelix, the vexatious one. Seeing no other monsters here, he sets off into the remoteness seeking his next adventure." Cadance looks at the widen eyes of her daughter and sighs closing the book, "I think it's time for someone to sleep in bed."

Losing the happy gleam in her eyes, the filly sinks her head, back into her pillow as the book glides to her waiting hoofs. Holding the book tightly she sighs. Placing the blanket over her sad daughter, Cadance rubs the top of her little head, asking, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I miss Uncle Spiks, he will always act out the story as he reads it. He is so much fun… If Uncle Spiks goes on an adventure, he may never return like Starswirl. Mommy, will I ever see him again?" She says looking up to her mother.

Cadance says, "Oh honey, you don't have anything to worry about. Your dad and Aunt Twilight are looking for him, and I heard that Princess Luna is taking personal action in the search. If It make you feel better, when they find him, I will go see to it that he visits. Hm. Now goodnight, sweetheart."

 _Yawn_ … "Yes Mommy, goodnight." Flurry Heart sleepy says as she closes her eyes.

Watching her daughter finally going to sleep, Cadance quietly walks to the door and turn off the lights. Closing the door behind her, she looks out the window to see the empire that she and her husband protects. "Spike, when you return, your goddaughter will be happy to see you. I still don't know how you can handle all her energy. Please come back soon."

Turning back to the hall, she returns to her duties of a princess.

* * *

Back in the immense Everfree, a small circle of mountains, lies a deep pit in its center. Within it is a towering heap of animal bones that vary in sizes. They are pure white at the base, but as one gets closer to the summit the bones will still have their hair and skin attach. The corpses will be wither and dry as if the life was suck out of them. At its peak, a creature sits on the fresh remains of a large ursa major as purplish vapors surrounding the flesh, enters its mouth.

As a weak wave of magic energy falls into the pit, a pair of shiny red eyes are reveal. The creature stops feeding. Viewing the light shining down from above, it spreads its wings, funneling the energy to its mouth. Tasting the energy, the creature frowns as it couldn't determine the source. Sitting back down the beast speaks…

"This is strange, but this is also interesting… it feels like an ancient beast have perish." Seeing the bones and corpses around, he angrily tightens his fists. "Could this be the wizard that got away? I must invite him here, after that trick." Not getting any more understanding from the weak magic signature, he gives up. "He believes I will die in this pit, but the corruption in the land save and strengthen me. As the years became decades, I gain self-awareness. Now, hundreds of years later, I control this forest, and all the ancient beasts escape from me, scattering to the boundaries in hiding. Yet, I can't believe this is the same wizard from long ago. No this must be another unicorn that wonder in these woods. It seems this one has some power, too." Gazing at the fallen ursa beneath him, he laughs darkly, " _Hahahaha!_ Yes, this is no ordinary unicorn, this magic is different from other unicorns."

Eyes glowing a sinister red, he reaches and grabs a pony skull that is lying around, "Now, some wizard is disturbing my forest, yet he never came to ask for my permission." The skull disintegrates as light particles leaves it and enters his open jaws. "I will drain him to OBLIVION for his disrespect!" He says, eyes wide with insanity. Looking back up to the light, a magic shroud reemerges around the ursa, as he laughs at the sight of his victims before him. "None could overcome. None could defend. All were defeated. This wizard will be no different than this ursa. I can't wait to feast on a powerful wizard. Sadly, this ursa will take some time to devour. Wait for me, my prey, we will have our battle. We will see if a wizard can defeat a Kreelix!"

Dark laughter echoes out around the valley, the surrounding mountains have no hold over the beast king's savagery.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike's Heart Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

Spike's Heart

Chapter 7

 _ **The Awakening and Confrontation**_

"Your name Spike, right?" "What happen to you, Spike?" "I said stop, Spike!" "Thanks Spike. Thank you for saving me." "Spike…"

Deep within the drake, a reddish haze that stretches forever in the darkness, that is what's left of Spike's mind. Within the red fog a single green flame ignites. The green flame is push to the ends of the drake's mind where the darkness is all that exist beside the haze. Going deeper and deeper the name, Spike, vibrates from the edges of the chaotic haze to its center that blows in torrents of storms. Constantly, the dark red will wrap around in the vertex. Slowly, green and blue lights began to escape one by one out the stormy haze and gather to the single green flame. When there was enough, they combine and continue to solidify forming to a shape of a translucent dragon without wings. With his eyes close, the dragon floats away from the haze into darkness, but more lights follow his body forming a trail of greens and blues behind him. As his body finally stops in the darkness, a shiny blue string wraps around him forming a long trail that disappears in the distance.

Left alone in the silent dark the glowing drake eyes slightly opens. "Spike? I'm Spike." Spike eyes snap fully open, he sees nothing but darkness and the blue string, but he can't feel anything. "This is a dream? Can it be…something else?" He said quietly grabbing the string attach to his chest. His claws faze through the blue ray of light. "It's warm and it can hold me here, but… I can't touch it. Transparent claws? And I don't have my wings. Did something go wrong with the potion Zecora gave me, or something happen after I drunk it?" Spikes stops talking to himself to listen. A voice is coming through from a distant place but coming closer as if it is right behind him. Turning around the blue ray passes through him forming a diamond shape screen. The image was blurry, but quickly it clears to show someone he never expected.

"Is that… CHRYSALIS? WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!" Shouting out, speechless to what he is seeing. There in his arms was the dark form of the former changeling queen. A being, who was always set on her revenge, is peacefully resting her head upon his chest without a care; it is also surreal that he sees her smiling as she sleeps. It completely different compare to the angry expression the last he saw her. 'Is the world ending. How I end up sleeping with the enemy?'

As if responding to his thoughts the blue rays form another screen showing him his actions after drinking the potion. This place has no meaning of time. A couple of months are reveal onto him, and within moments he began to understand. He was shock by what he has done in this forest. As the final moment scenes end, the second floating screen disappears from existence. He looks back toward the first screen of the sleeping Chrysalis.

"I guess the potion did work. I didn't know a dragon can be so strong. Or maybe it was just because that drake was me." Sighing, he looks at the changeling with a hint of pity, "I really save Queen Chrysalis, the enemy of Equestria. Not only she attacks us during Shining Armor's wedding, but she almost imprisons everyone in those foul cocoons. Mom will be shocked to know that she was living in the Everfree all this time. Oh! She is waking up…" Spike began showing a strange expression looking at how her body was pressing on him. Accidently, her lips reach over, quickly brushing against his chin, and suddenly a sense of attraction had faintly come to fruition. "No. Calm down, Spike, it just skinship between former enemies nothing more. Yes! Dahlia, Lily, and Zecora are waiting too... they must be worried. I need to focus on escaping this place. All this might not even be real. But still I might be developing weird habits. Is this maturity or a dragon's nature?"

Turning away from the glowing screen, it fades away into nothingness. He looks seriously towards the string of light that connect to him with the dark unknown.

This place has no up nor down anything dealing with direction is pointless. One can only follow what is there, and nothing but this string of light was here, beckoning him to follow its glowing trail. With a single thought, the string starts to wrap around his see-through body as he heads along where it begins.

* * *

"Spike?" Chrysalis slowly opens her eyes to feel the drake is up and ready to go. Feeling smoothness of his scaly tail wrapping around her. She hears the official morning growl coming from below. She is lifted away from her warm dragon bed and out over the mountain of hides that cover them during the chilly nights. Sighing she comments, "Really, Spike, it's the same thing every morning for the past few weeks. Don't just lift me up. It's embarrassing. You must give respect to your queen. Honesty, I starting to think you like to manhandle me. Am I your queen or your favorite toy?"

She looks as the drake exits the hide pile to see him grinning as he looks at her helplessness.

"Stupid dragon…" She begins to mumble a few more words with an angry expression. He lowers her down to see that her wounds have heal complete and she wasn't skin and bones anymore. The color of her coat looks healthy and the magic within her had increase a little. She was no longer wasting away, with the share of meat he catches.

He put her back on the hides and heads to the exit turning once to give her a warning growl before leaving to hunt.

"Bye!", Chrysalis hurriedly says before he left.

With nothing but silence in the den, she sighs, "It feels like something is different with that dragon today. I really want to know what going on in his head." Yawning she mumbles, "Sleeping is better than just waiting for him to come back. It's for the best." She lies down on the large and very soft rabbit hide, falling back to her peacefully dream.

As she falls back to sleep the morning sun slowly rises in the sky shining into the rocky clearing surrounding the cave. As the light enters the cave opening, making contact to Chrysalis sleeping figure. She starts to stir awake. Yawning as she lifts her head, with her eyes slightly open, she makes her way outside heading to the river to quench her thirst.

At the river edge she finishes drinking and feels refresh, spending awhile to enjoying the faint twinkles coming from the naturally active everfrees zipping across the water surface. Smiling, she walks back to the den.

After some time, the excited insects scatter hiding into the forest as a dark figure's shadow zooms across the river.

A few hours away within the forest, the drake hunts but nothing is around. Coming out of the dark shadows, he tries to sense for prey, but everything has vacated the area long ago. The forest is still; the forest almost feels like it is scared stiff. The forest was quiet, and the forest was never quiet. Smelling the air flowing through the trees, he senses something unfamiliar in the wind. This strangeness is closest to the feeling of danger. He quickly turns back, running to the den.

In a series of green flashes, trees seem to zoom pass him, as he blinks constantly across the forest. Leaping across marshes, streams, and falling trees, he continues to gain more speed, slowing starting to release yellow flames over his limbs, turning into a yellow streak. Moving faster than before where the streak passes, a slightly burnt trail of flickering flames is left behind. He can feel something threatening. For the first time, the drake feels like he's prey for some monster. Killing intent is getting stronger; the closer he comes to the den. Spines erect across his back, his body can sense the danger, and he runs faster.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME WIZARD!" A malicious voice rumbles down from the atmosphere, that includes a falling shadow. The figure lands in front of Spike and Chrysalis cave; they been living in for the past month.

 _BOOM_ … The ground shakes as the stone is crash under its feet and causing a cloud of dust to cover the area.

At the cave, Chrysalis stays close to the entrance when a dark figure appears from the sky. When she heads out, she sees the dust start to settle. The proud shape of a creature with its large wings spread behind its back as it stands straight upright. When the creature sees her, it tills its head showing a confuse stare.

It sees a dark female unicorn-like creature, that after glancing at him; she instantly causes the immense rocks of the area to glow a faint green and raise high above into the air.

"THERE'S NO WIZARD HERE! LEAVE, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Chrysalis shouts out angrily at this creature.

Using the little power, she has recover to force him to leave her nest. She feels frighten as the creature still have not left. Making the boulders to all gather above it, and she threatens to kill, "LEAVE NOW!"

A dangerous light flash within its eyes, becoming a deeper crimson. It smiles with a mouth of sharp teeth without a care about the deadly rocks hanging in the air.

"How can I leave? You not a wizard, but you must be a witch. Witches are very similar to wizards. So why will I leave?" the creature says, as he walks forward.

"DIE!" Chrysalis slam all the boulders down on it. However, the boulders hit a black shield and stop moving. Surprise she stutters, "W-what are you?!"

"Hahaha! Is this all you can do? You a very weak witch!" The black barrier quakes sent the boulders away, forcing her to dodge. "You not like those pony witches, but you are unique." Walking out of the dust, right in front of her. It sends a dark bind that catches her. It takes a closer look at her with its small eyes. "Oh! I remember now. You are a royal changeling. Sadly, eating bugs like you will give me bad indigestion. So…JUST DIE!" It sends another dark bind that rapidy approaches to her.

Smack!

"I'm the top predator king of this forest." He says while absorbing back the energy waves.

Chrysalis is knock away high into the sky, sailing through the air like a broken kite. Heading headfirst into the gray boulders of the rocky surroundings, her eyes close cringing her teeth, daze from the attack.

The creature spring into action, appearing suddenly above Chrysalis falling figure, preparing to crush her when she lands.

Chrysalis open her eyes a few meters away from the boulders, seeing the dark shadow heading to her. Her wings won't stop twitching and stop working. Her magic is still too weak. Falling, all Chrysalis can do is protect her head, while knowing it will not change her fate.

* * *

In the recesses of a drake's mind, time is meaningless; however, Spike felt like years have pass in the darkness when he finally arrives in front of the deep red haze.

He spent that time thinking about varies things:

His life in Canterlot and in Ponyville where he made so many memories and accomplishments. Equestria is connected to him, and he indebted to so many for their care in his life. There were some rough points, but he will protect his home. He will protect them even if they fear what he has become.

He is a dragon. A dragon is a proud creature. This is in their blood flowing in the veins. Pride is one of the traits that were missing. He knows his faults in the past. He will overcome them. Unlocking his magic potential is only the beginning in improving himself. Dragons are ancient and powerful, but magic is limitless. He is both. The chance to change his life is in him.

He understands the fact he's a dragon. The magic flowing within him will not leave but will continue to change him as well.

"I understand what I must do to reunite with my body." Spike says, as he reaches the edge of the red haze. "It all comes to accepting who I am. There is no good or bad, only me. The potion has awakened my instincts; now, it's up to me to completely reform myself."

Placing his ethereal hand against the haze, the shining string covering his waist submerges into him as red flames spout from his hand. Seeing his hand on fire without feeling any pain but strength. Spike grins, "Maybe Zecora's potion shattering my soul wasn't such a bad thing. Ok it's time to go. My gut telling me something's wrong by these flames anger." He leaves the darkness and enter the red fog.

Passing the first layer of the haze, Spike begins to feel a force pulling him as he falls though the crimson clouds in a red sky. Coming to see a bloody sea below him. As he falls, the sea starts to tremble and turn as it opens. Popping out of the depths a massive black dragon head roars opening its mouth to swallow him.

Looking down, Spike didn't cower but laughs, as he says, "You want to consume me for control, but you can't. You are just my instincts. We are one. You don't have to worry. Once we are one, you will never be repressed again. We need each other. NOW COME TO ME!"

When the black dragon swallows Spike's ethereal form, it red eyes change to green as blue flames spread all over it and disappears. The sky slowly turning blue and the ocean settles slowly restores to a golden color.

* * *

When Chrysalis was a moment from certain death, a bright flame figure shot out of the forest and jumps wrapping her up in his arms. Speeding along like a yellow comet far away from approaching deadly creature falling above.

Chrysalis opens her eyes to see she was in Spike arms as he was covering in yellow flames. The flames didn't hurt her. She looks at his eyes to see the red turning green and his black scales turning a deep purple. As he carries her away, blue flames begin to cover them, and the dark green curse ring reappears on his finger as he takes it off, easily.

Confuse she can't understand what going on. Looking to Spike, Chrysalis asks, "What is happening to you? Heh!" She looks at him, shock, as he smiles down at her.

Smiling, Spike says, "You are misunderstanding many things. Let see where I should start?" He pauses looking up pondering as he continues running. Chrysalis whack his chest. "O-ok, I came into the forest to cure my illness, but things got complicate; I turn wild with a potion. I must learn to hunt with my instincts, you see. The potion isn't totally effective on me, so I'm sane" He enters the forest again. "Now, the creature behind us is a mutant Kreelix, it is my best bet to be cure if I can defeat it."

Shock, Chrysalis questions, "What is the ring? And a Kreelix?"

"It is a safety measure. It is very dangerous for a wild dragon appearing in Ponyville or something." Spike shrugs his shoulders. "Now, I took it off before speaking, because I needed to explain to you some things before fighting this creature. The Kreelix are predators that devour magic and gain some traits from the beings they eat. Kreelix are rare, but mutants are almost unheard of, from all the books I read. I don't know if I should be happy, being able see one now? Ha-ha."

Chrysalis places her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes, she asks, "Why did you save me?"

"Well dragons have instincts and I did found and save you a few times. Basically…" Spike pokes her nose, smiling as she opens her eyes, "You are mine… I protect what's mine. It's that simple"

Blushing, she quietly mumbles, "Stupid dragon" as she sees his spines rising.

'Crap, he faster than I thought!' Spike looks behind to see a dark shadow, he increases the yellow flames that now cover him entirely, slowly gaining some distance.

"Why do the flames don't hurt me?" Chrysalis says, looking at the flames around her.

"I gain complete control of fire. So, it burns what I want to burn, it harmless to you", Spike answers absentmindedly.

"Are we being follow?" She asks.

"Yes, it will seem the Kreelix is playing with his food before the kill." Spike snorted.

"Why are you not fighting?" She hits his chest playfully.

Rolling his eyes, Spike says, "I can't fight him with you in my arms, so I'm running away to that mountain ahead. But running over there is not needed. Take a deep breath and hold it. Nod when you're ready."

Confuse, Chrysalis nods when she ready, and a green flash cover them, and they disappear.

She can hear Spike's deep voice speaking to her: "I'm sending you to a safe place. You will see a zebra, a sprite, and something else. Tell them everything and they will not hurt you. Tell them to stay there until I return. You cannot help me. They cannot help me. Only I will fight for my life."

The voice stops, and she feels Spike letting her go.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter as I work on the next one! Happy for reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike's Heart Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

Spike's Heart

Chapter 8

 _ **The Fight for Life**_

 _Spike reappears from green flames, far away, on a mountain after sending Chrysalis to safety. The mountain is massive and overlooks the valley below as well as everything else miles around. The figure of Spike looking into the distance with rays of light glistening his scales, brings a sense of majesty to his surroundings._

" _Sigh…_ This Kreelix is a very stubborn creature." Spike says, as he watches a dark figure dashing though the treetops silently, in the distance. These movements were showing deep in the valley below, and Spike can only see it with his draconic vision. Taking the ring that serves as his connection to Lily, a series of thin green flames start to sprout which forms a cocoon. The guarded ring flies into a tree far away. Spike continues to form a variety of colorful, fiery inscriptions… as a slight haze appears on the mountain top.

Done with his preparations, Spike takes a deep breath and calm his nerves. Focusing deep inside for a deep warmth… his eyes starting to narrow as he slowly shifts into his more instinctual state.

The Kreelix shoots out the forest line slowing down when he sees his prey waiting patiently for him. Sharp teeth can't be hidden as he feels excitement. For what he is sensing, is the power in the dragon race.

"It was a wingless dragon, who stop my game?" It sniffs the air shaking it head, "I don't smell an earth dragon, but I don't see no wings. _Haha_ funny, very funny!" It laughs, deeply breaking the lying tree branches on the ground. Suddenly, its red pupil less eyes widens, "Oh I know! You a half breed… Yes, half breed, how can you disappear in the middle of my game? Oh! Or was it the witch's doing? What was that power…" The Kreelix licks its lips but stops as his small eyes looks around the wingless drake. Feeling slightly confuse, it asks, "Where's the weak witch bug… did the witch die along the way here. Oh whatever! I find her body somewhere. Drake I'm hungry, but first… why the prey is waiting for me?" It smiles as he sees the drake becoming angry.

Spike quickly calms his instincts and responds, "I wanted to ask you something. I found it strange that you, a Kreelix, can speak so well. There seems to be other differences and no records of it."

"Ah great question young drake very good question. In a way… I mutated?" It smiles, rubbing his chin with a hairy black wing. "Yes mutated, is the word for it… Now the HOW. OH YES! Being trapped by a WEAK wizard with nothing to eat, I should have perished long ago, but… I SURIVE when I found many dark energy crystals and feed for it. At first, I felt very ill, but after a while I became stronger and finally, much smarter. I'm no longer this Kreelix, or whatever does silly pony wizards called my kind. There isn't anyone who can compare to me. I broke and eat the wizard's seal and became the ruler of this lovely forest. I consume a countless number of creatures' essence. All for power! All for REVENGENCE! I must kill the foolish wizard who imprisoned me! And you dragon is just the creature I need to finish my transformation." The creature crouches as its shouts, "Now be a nice dragon and DIE!" The mutant darts forward silently as it two top fangs turn blackish and the lower one changes pure black. Instantly, a torrents of orange flames crashes into the Kreelix figure, pushing the lizard-bat back by several feet. When the section of earth turn burnt, the flames stop being release from the drake mouth.

"I wanted you to say that" Spike smile watching the smoke, turns sour as he watches a dark figure walk out the flames unscathed.

"Weak flames very weak flames! _*Haha*_ a half breed is very very weak" wiping the soot off his mouth, the creature smiles. "A fire newt flames were stronger" The Kreelix laughs, as dark streams of energy forms around its body. Raising its dark wings overhead, the dark streams begin to condense together.

Spike dashes toward it as balls of deep red flames follow him instantly as he grabs the Kreelix spiked wings with both hands. The wings were too sturdy to break and feel as if made from the coldest ice. Spike grits his teeth as a pain flares up in his hands. Spike flashes away as a claw hand swipe his location and flame balls slam into the mutant.

A dozen yards away, Spike reappears and inspected his hands finding a few blackish scales and tiny scratches. Spike looks at the figure's wings and the way how the environment along with his flame balls turns to a black vaper.

"You don't just consume magic but devour life itself, right!" Spike shouts as bright yellow flames covers his body. His heart starts pumping flaming hot blood though his veins.

With a laugh he says, "You're very quick to realize the truth. Unlike my other prey, the half breed dragon is smart. Yes, I devour everything and anything of life. It makes sense that none can compare to me." He stands tall and proud as if he is declaring a well-known fact.

"This fight is not over yet." Spike sneers. Taking a deep breath, he blows three massive flaming vortexes that look like fire tornadoes. They quickly surround the proudly standing mutant, just to hit a black screen in all directions. The tornadoes wilted in and out before finally succumbing to a black fog which enters a black hole of a mouth.

Spike continues to attack the black wall in multiple directions with a series of greenish, reddish, and whitish flaming punches and kicks. Forming many afterimages, Spike flashes to cover more area as well as use his flames as a form of protection.

"The fruit of your labors only makes me stronger… hmm I wonder. Should I just stand here and wait for yourself to tire out?" The mutant Kreelix jokes as he watches his prey struggles.

"Please do!" Spike speaks, making a large green fiery inscription in front of the black wall. Causing a chain reaction of symbols appearing all around the surroundings and a little on the black wall. "Now stay here for a second" Spike laughs while snapping his fingers causing a major distortion in the area.

Feeling a distortion focusing only on him, the mutant tries to move but was stuck, as if surrounded in a thick substance. Moving became less important as his lungs work harder to gather air. All he can do was watch as chains of flames form around the symbols, interconnecting. The drake disappears in a green flash, and it feels a rare chill crawl up its spine as more symbols start appearing from the ground. These blue and purple shapes lock onto its limbs, forming extremely tight chains into the ground that putting its knees to the ground, bending backwards. Its wings trapped against the dirt. In a shape of a bow, all he can do was look up into the sky defenseless, where somehow a hole outline by white dots had form in his dark shield. He can see something bright heading to him…

In the sky above the summit, Spike reappears many miles high and is slightly surprise the bindings didn't rip it to shreds. He roars and shoots downward forming a deep purple flame that outlines his hands, and ten claws of deep purple flames form from the magic formation that surrounds the whole mountain. These ten flaming claws shoot off the base of the formation into the hands of the falling drake that hardens into fifty huge flaming drills. The top of the formation opens to reveal a prone dark figure below, waiting to be struck…

Realizing what this energy was, and the one, who he is facing, is his main target. The falling half breed speeding towards him. The mutant Kreelix just mentally snap, "MY NAME IS DOUGHAL, AND I REFUSE TO DIE BY ANY WIZARDDDDDDD! * **ROARS**!*" Doughal's lizard-face roars out causing small rips in his bindings and the sound shakes the sky without limit… releasing loads of darks energies from his mouth, forcing his wings to dig out the ground below him. The disrupted space barely containing the dark forces swirling within. The surrounding inscriptions try to suppress the mass of darkness but fail to penetrate the core… the sounds of crashes and angry screeches booms in the core of darkness.

The falling flaming figure struck the violent black mass. Landing fifty blows of fifty burning drills at once which repeats with blows of twenty-five drills after. This follows by the sound of the earth breaking and splitting as Spike continues to dig his way into the mountain. He has no choose but to dig. Fighting back against three deadly fangs, multiple shadowy claws, and two rock hard icy, spiky wings, Spike must deliver more or equal blows to survive. Without his body flames protection, he would be done for already. This was a deadly balancing act. This lethal fight reaches deeper and deeper into the earth.

Roars, quakes, and explosions fill the heated hole in the summit as Spike and Doughal fighting intensity increase. As the fighting reach 30 miles deep, both individuals have sustained many minor injuries. Only when Doughal saw no ending did he forced a disengagement. He forces a disengagement by wrapping two dark binds around Spike, slamming him deep into the side of the cavern that they form.

Laying in a pile of stone rubble, Spike coughs up some blood as well as a few teeth. He was cover by bruises and cuts cause by near misses of the lethal fangs, only to be hit by the claws, while blocking those cursed wings caused some fracturing in his ribs. Looking at his surroundings, he was can't sense his magic formation which means he can't summon his drills again. Shaking his head and laughs weakly as he sees rows of diamonds, starfires, emeralds and other gems, crystals, and minerals at his feet. Using his tail and uncover hand to rake the treasures all into his mouth, finally getting rid of the taste of meat in his mouth. Overcome by the taste of his favorite treats, tears of joy began flow out of his tightly close eyes. Piles of gems and minerals start to disappear faster than racing Rainbow Dash. All of it is going into Spike's stomach.

When Spike heard a noise at cave's new entrance, his spines shifts upward. He looks over to see the mutant Doughal, cover in countless tiny holes, walking over to end this bout. Without skipping a beat, Spike hasty says, "Can't you see I am eating here." He bits into another emerald, "Oh this so good! Dude wait for a second there" Spike says, stuffing his mouth some more.

"No! No More Waiting! I have never been in such a state sense my mutation. My fur on my body is burnt and damage, my scales on my head are bruise, and what really hurts is my pride. I let some pitiful flightless dragon wizard get the best of me. I have never been so humiliated. No, this is second time… just as in the past a wizard tricked me with some simple ploys and yet … so have you TRICK ME!" Doughal shouts, leaping for the dragon only to crush a very realistic reflection as a white glowing crystal break. In a rage, blackness surrounds him and half the cave. Turning around to see Spike getting up slowly out from the rubble with numerous black lines and inscriptions stretching over his scales.

The surrounding rocks bursting in various shades of red flames. One side is pitch darkness, and the other side is a feverous, red hell hole of lava. The cave breaking and expanding. Molding in response to the different energies, it's exposed to.

'So, this why Zecora said only eat meat.' Spike thought. Feeling his body burning uncontrollably and hearing his heart beating very hard, Spike can feel the illness returning with a more severe rebound. His inscriptions starting to turn red, follow by blue, and in seconds white was shown. Transferring the intense heat from his blood into the surroundings. Lava begins to fall from the rocky ceiling and pools around the drake. Quickly spreading into a fiery lake preventing anyone from exiting.

Looking at drake standing in a deep pool of lava and gems near the exit. "You think lava can stop me?" Doughal mocks as he flies above the spreading lava, laughing at the dragon's foolish plan. He speeds toward the weaken drake. The black and red begins to clash.

The inscriptions covering his body all compress to his chest, Spike opens his mouth, saying, "No…" sending a blackish bean, that burns a big hole though the mutant's chest completely. "This will." Spike says weakly as he catches the Kreelix powerless body out of the air as spraying blood over him. The purplish blood entering his own chest where the destroy inscriptions left him a visible opening into his chest.

"H-how?" Doughal asks weakly, dying quickly as black flames start to break out of his hollow chest. He looks to Spike, who was also cover in tiny blackish flames. Both their burning bodies sinking deeper into the lava. The blackish energy dissipating and sunlight shines through the hole above.

"Doughal, my name is Spike Solas, and I betted my life on this flame which couldn't be control. A dark flame that can burn my own draconic flesh, blood, and heart. As the flames can destroy me than how not… you *Ahik*" Spike softly grumbles as he passes out into the lava bringing the dead Kreelix along with him as well.

As the pair descend, the dead Kreelix was burnt completely by the black flames and caused the temperature of the new lava chamber to increase. With the depths constant and volume of lava increasing, the mountain became a volcano as lava flows out of the hole on the summit destroying the magic formation and surrounding trees.

Burning by his unique illness, Spike scales turned black to gray falling off. His own blood can't reach his limbs and his flesh burnt away. Foreign purple blood soaks through his scale-less skin, but the black flames stop it from reaching his heart. Only the purple blood that had enter his open chest reaches his rapidly pumping heart, where ancient markings start to form. These mysterious markings cause a white light to surge out of his heart, completely consuming Spike's broken body. The light is blinding, making it impossible to see anything. The sounds of a slowly beating heart is heard for miles from the volcano.

These deep heartbeats seem to have cause some major reaction as an eruption sent loads of lava out over the mountain, distorting the original environment into a flaming wasteland.

* * *

 _ **A surprise, a rescue?**_

 _Meanwhile, Chrysalis is transported into a clearing filled with sunflowers, daisies, and daffodils. A massive white tree stands in the center of the area, crowned with many big branches. These branches drapes over the ground bearing many types of fruit..._

I open my eyes to see a wonderful array of life flourishing. I spotted a building next to a huge tree that also serves as a house. Vines grow out from under me, forming a barrier of sorts. Feeling pain from my injures, I couldn't fight. Uncertainty fills my heart, but I try to trust the dragon who sent me here. Yet as I see a Zebra and two unknown beings, one made of plants and the other look like a small child of some kind. 'Is he really the same dragon, I know?' Chrysalis thought nervously.

0000

Lily senses flared as an unknown intruder emerge for out of nowhere in the clearing, she looks to Zecora and Dahlia, as the two talk on views on nature and magic. Rolling her eyes as they fought over which aspects of a swamp gloom can best help in detoxing others. The flower wasn't this important until Zecora found other species in this forest without any corruption. Now, the zebra spends all day in the new forest surrounding their home. Dahlia busies herself by helping answer the zebra questions on their environment. Saying how Master's spell was the most outstanding and highly innovated defensive barrier she seen. Protects, purifies, and provides a unique substance in the forest that it was lacking. Not really a substance but an inscription that can be absorb. But she needs to break it up now…

"Someone has intruded the clearing," Lily states, while pointing out the window, putting a end to the discussion.

"Oh really, but the defensive barrier?" Dahlia says unsure.

"Dahlia, never thought that someone can enter?" Zecora asks.

"No, it just so unforeseen that I can't understand how…" Dahlia explains until Lily cuts in.

"Let go greet our new visitor," Lily says, walking out the door. The two follow her after a slight hesitation. "We can ask how they got in." She says smiling at the two behind her. She was just as curious to find out.

When they reach a bundle of vines gather around a black form on the ground, Zecora gasps in shock. Never in her wildest dreams she sees the former changeling queen injure right in front of her.

"Do my eyes play tricks or is there really a changeling in front of me." Zecora says as she scans Chrysalis for any more wounds besides the ones on her flanks and wings. Looking towards Lily, she points to her home. "Lily can you please help me move her to my house. I need to treat her. The sooner, the better."

"But she is Chrysalis… I recognize her in Master's memories." Lily become angry looking at the Changeling Queen. "She nearly kills him, TWICE!"

"Lily, I know…" Zecora says.

"Dahlia you were there! Tell her no."

"Lily, I can see Spike's magic surrounding her." Dahlia states flying towards Chrysalis, who was silently watching them. "He sent you here. Spike sent you to us." She says staring at the queen eyes.

"Y-yes, he did, I…" Chrysalis begins to say, but was cut off by Zecora closing her mouth with a hoof.

"No Talking, Lily help me. Now." Zecora demands.

"Ok she must know what happen with Spike!" Lily uses the vines to form a stretcher under Chrysalis. The vines follow them as they head over to the zebra's hut.

0000

Looking over the new concoctions in her hut, Zecora smiles holding the four colorful bottles over Chrysalis, who was in a large metal pot or cauldron filled with water.

"I hope you like, my new brews, Chrysalis" Zecora says while pouring the liquid out onto her.

"Ah, itching, ah, and aches, ahhhhh" Chrysalis sighs in relieve, when the itching in her flanks and aches in her wings began to disappear. She feels like fresh clay in the zebra hands. Now the treatment was over she wanted to run from Zecora.

"Now tell us everything!" Lily stresses to the changeling. Zecora and Dahlia leading closer to hear the story completely.

"He is fighting a mutant Kreelix…" Chrysalis says worry for Spike.

"How can a Kreelix be in this forest? Oh Spike!" Zecora shouts about to run out the door.

"Spike?" Dahlia says lowly almost in a daze.

"Lily!" Zecora says as vines block her way to the door.

"Master didn't ask for our help." Lily sadly looks to the zebra. "I can't sense his green ring, but his flame still burns. This I know!" Lily walks over to the changeling.

"You right! He wanted to fight the creature alone. Without me weighing him down…" Chrysalis says as a tear comes down the side of her cheek. Seeing the tear, Dahlia flies over and hugs the changeling queen.

"Tell us everything, sweetie." Dahlia says, as she hugs Chrysalis. Zecora lays a hoof on the changeling's shoulder.

"We all ears, ready to listen." Zecora says.

"I think it will help us feel better." Lily smiles as she takes them out of the zebra's hut into the treehouse. As a table with cookies and tea cakes, is set up before them, and Lily sits them all on chairs around the table.

Taking a small bite out of a cookie, tears start to burst from Chrysalis as she tastes sweetness and other favors she has forgotten since leaving her hive. Lily gives her a warm cup of tea. Drinking a mouthful, warmth fills her, reminding her of the warmth she felt from Spike after he saves her. Remembering all those moments, they share together, she smiles though her tears. He was her wonderful dumb dragon. 'He said I am his possession. Dumb dragon, I'm your queen.' She thought to herself, drinking some tea for warmth.

"Running on nothing but instincts an unknown black dragon save me from a huge manticore in the forest. It took this dragon turning back purple for me to recognize. It was Spike. He had no emotions, but I trusted him with my life. Even at his lowest, Spike was a very noble dragon. He never hurt me. He saved me many times. He protected me. We lived off his hunts, and we slept on their hides. He took care of me, and he played with me. Only today did he regain his sanity. I don't know how, but he seems to be aware of what happened during his mindless phase. He protected me again. He said some things and sent me here." A blushing Chrysalis confess looking away from the others, taking another bite out of her cookie. She mumbles out, "I was rescue by him."

00000000000

 **A.N.** It was a rough year, a love one died. I'm feeling better now, so I will write and write some more.  
My periods of writing are too short, I will do better...  
My updates take too long, I will do better...

I am happy to see people are waiting for me. I like this chapter for being a sort of trial for me. Pls comment if you have any suggestions. If I like one or two they can find their way in the story as well. And sorry for the delay.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike's Heart Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and its characters, but my OCs are mine.

 **Spike's Heart**

Chapter 9

 _ **A Dragon Covenant**_

In depths of the volcano, a blinding light is shining out. In the white sphere, the heartbeats are deep and strong within as Spike's body is slowly being reconstructed. It's a process that goes beyond just molting like other dragons. There was no itching involved like other dragons that start to make some transition in size or form. Some dragons turn into stone statues as their wings appear with the breaking of stone. Some dragons go through both. Spike was reforming or something similar.

His ribs and bones reappear around his heart in the white sphere. The naked skeleton shifted as two bony wings pop out, growing longer. Organs emerge from the whiteness within his ribs, and blood vessels crawl along his bones. Fibers of muscles, ligaments, and tendons appear over his bones.

Dark purple scales appear over the creases in his wings. His abdomen scales were whitish, but a reddish glow can be seen in the center of his chest. Most of his back scales was his original purple. His wings became slightly darker than the rest of him. His forehead and shoulders have a few adult dragon markings in the classic crystal pattern scales. Small green frills grow along his back as well a little on the sides of his face. Spikes are hidden under his frills for defense.

The crystals and minerals in the surrounding molten rocks gather to him. These inorganic materials were attracted to the dragon's form. The new wings needed more energy to grow as the dragon wasn't a child. What could any grown dragon do with baby wings? The wings are quickly growing, and the additional nourishment provided a desirable boast to Spike's development.

After some time, this process completed, but the drake was resting… the white markings on his heart flashes periodically. In the deepest cavity of the volcano, a dragon lay asleep in the blazing magma.

* * *

*Uhhh * Spike murmurs out, floating over an ocean, colored of gold. His body drifts with the waves before settling onto a peculiar island. After a while, Spike gasps, taking in a breath of air as he quivers on black grains of sand. Opening his eyes to see a shore made of crushed obsidian and a golden ocean before him. The bashing of rocks in the waves had ultimately cover the beach with an assortment of black pebbles and sand. Walking towards an inlet connected to the golden sea, calm waters reveal a dragon bearing a set of large wings.

"I'm either dead, or it work!" Taking his hand, he pinches himself. "Ouch! Yep, I not dead." The dragon sighs, remembering his clash with Doughal. Pondering, Spike stares into the water. 'I earn my wings. Now, I'm the winged dragon in my dreams. Is this really not all… a dream?' Spike questions thoughtfully.

As he looks toward the ocean waters, Spike finds them very familiar. Placing his hand into the golden liquid, his eyes narrowed as images take shape of a filly size Twilight studying magic with Celestia in Canterlot. A fierce flame coats his hand as the memory switches to the Gauntlet of Fire with him holding and raising the Dragon Scepter in the air. Retracting his hand from the luminous waters, Spike watches his hand as the flame disappears. His reflection sway across the surface, moving along the lighted ripples.

"When I first met Dahlia, she told me about this place. The place that people see close to death. This is my Realm of Memories." Spike says, as he looks out to the horizon.

'I'm back to this place. I don't remember it looking like this in the past. It changed a lot since my first visit. I really cut it close this time.' Spike thought, feeling relieved as he traces a clawed hand over his head and through his frilled spikes.

As he admires his own reflection, a white light flashes in his chest as he recognizes a bright intense light suddenly shining from behind him.

Turning around, Spike sees a large plateau in the distance, and bright beam of light shines out into the clouds above. His eyes slitted as he studies the beam's effect in his mind. As white markings cover his chest, their periodic waning matching the beams varying illumination. 'Hmm… these ancient designs don't hurt, but I have never seen anything like them in The Equestrian Magic Library in Canterlot. I do know it connected to that beam…' Spike thought, lightly pressing the midpoint of his chest.

An eye-catching forest lies about half a mile from the ocean. He walks to one of the bizarre trees, seeing a truck with a reddish tint, made of many hard-semi-transparent crystals and leaves made of delicate jade. The polished trinkets reflected and refracted the distant beam's light causing the whole forest to shine brightly.

'I guess, the beam is where I need to go.' Spike thought as he stretches out his two large wings behind him. With his wings fully erected, Spike smiles as an uncanny breeze flow over his wings, and he jumps off into the air. As he cautiously flaps his wings, a feeling of weightlessness overtakes his body, and he begins to fly forward. When he understands the basic movements. He closely soars above and in between the trees, practicing his control. As Spike comes closer to his destination, the island begins to shake, causing a myriad of jade leaves to fall. The quakes tear furrows into the earth and collapse a portion of trees ahead of him. A large landmass springs out of the earth tossing the falling trees aside as the large wall of rocks grow in size, blocking his way. Breaking out of the forest canopy, Spike rises vertically along the rocky cliff face of the tall plateau. As Spike dodges the falling rocks, he finally lands on the plateau to find the beam's origin is an ancient temple shrouded in a silvery hue.

After resting, Spike discovers that hovering is much easier as it less taxing to maintain compared to regular flight. Flying is better than running, as it feels great weighing less than a feather. However, if he really needs to get somewhere quickly, magic is the best way. As he concentrates, green flames consume his body, transporting him through the silver barrier and over a few threatening fiery steps. Spike reappears in front of the lock golden doors of the temple.  
"This is working out better than I thought." Spike says as the magnificent portrait of a golden dragon roars as it splits in two, opening the doorway.

There were no halls to get lost in, nor traps that can be seen, as Spike sees a large room with walls covered with pictures of breathtaking settings. The top opens to the sky as a huge crystal hangs in the air.

The chamber holds plenty of space, yet a single gigantic book levitates in the center. As Spike looks to the floating, foreboding object under the spotlight, his spikes tense up. He can feel two strong pressures coming from the above and in front of him. After taking a deep breath that calms him back down, Spike enters the curtain of light.

* * *

A book waits there glowing as bright lights shine down from a crystal hanging above. In the light, the ancient markings left his chest to flutter around him as they rise towards the crystal. The crystal flickers with each design it receives.

The book was covered in rubies and silver inlays of different dragons. Each of the dragons had rubies eyes as they move their heads to silently stare at Spike. He can see the book cover flex and bulge as the dragons from the back move to see him better.

The crystal lights gleam down onto him as he touches the ruby encrusted cover. Causing a thunderous sound when the book flips open and a burst of hot air blows around him. The crystal flickers as words begin to burn onto the pages one by one.

 _To gain strength,_

 _Thou flame can takeover_

 _And thee will surely be powerful,_

 _But if thy heart proves to be false_

 _All power will seep out of thee,_

 _As destruction comes soon after,_

 _One can be true or false._

 _Which are you?_

"Neither!" Spike says after thinking it over. He continues to speak. "As I am my own dragon, my way to gain true strength is to find a goal. Only having a flame can't make one powerful, it takes a purpose or their own core beliefs."

 _State your name!_

"Spike Solas"

 _There was a time that Greed controls your mind, yet you stop caring for treasures to save another's life. Is this true?_

"Yes!"

 _Why not satisfy one's own desire?_

"I wanted to save one of my close friends at the time… then I chose to control myself. Greed would have ruined their home. My goal was always to help them not become their burden." Spike soberly answers.

 _Is that so… Now, will you make the same choice?_

"Yes, I will!" Spike responded instantly.

 _Again, why?_

"Greed can destroy everyone I care about. As for my close friends, it's true that we grew apart, but their lives are more precious than treasures. I care about them, and I will protect them." Spike said while slightly sighing.

 _Now, Choose! Will you hide in the face of danger or face them head on?_

Spike smiles and replies. "I will face them as my heart wouldn't let me run. As for 'head on' that depends on the situation."

 _Your choices are acceptable! You have passed! Welcome to the Ancient Dragons Holy Land, Spike Solas, The Ruler of Heart! Welcome…_

The pages lifted out of the book and soar into the hanging crystal. As the book cover morphs into a dragon's head, two large ruby eyes stare at Spike as it begins to talk. "Young one, it is rare to receive a new member, and I can't help but rejoice. I'm task to fill you in about your race and your origins as well as record your past actions. Are you ready to proceed?"

"I-IT CAN SPEA…" Quickly, Spike shuts his mouth. He takes a deep breath and responds. "Go ahead."

Nodding the floating head speaks. "Our history is not written in those inferior races' archives. Their civilizations aren't as old or far-reaching as the ancient dragons. In the vastness of space, there was a world which absorb the magic from its dying star. With the abundant magic power, life emerge, a race made of magic and matter came…" The walls buckled and shifted as scenes move across their surface. These moving images showed colossal beings, breaking out of a planet, destroying their home. The creatures glowed as they left their world behind… the glowing dragons fly out of the walls one by one forming folds as they attach to the floating head. More scenes in history flew out of the walls to reach the floating head. Many folds were showing planets with flaming eggs as they pass Spike. These hectic folds stack one over the other, forming a bizarre revolving tower. History in a physical form as each fold shifted from top to bottom, and when time moves along a new tiny fold is added.

At the top of the tower, the entity speaks, "They were strong and intelligent but few in numbers. They were the Eternal ancient dragons. Having bodies that don't need air, the Eternals gathered their powers to travel the stars. But as they conquer more worlds, the Eternals found it a challenge to rule it all by themselves… they created subordinates by transforming their scale into an egg. These offspring help govern their massive empire, and these offspring are known as ancient dragons. They are titled as Ancients. Astonishingly, thou parents are ancient dragons; it is very rare for this to occur."

"What is the title for offspring born from ancient dragons?" Spike asks.

"They have no titles, which is why I see you strangely, Young One! As you are the first to earn one from the Covenant." It laughs as silver flames exit its nostrils.

"My name is Yeghia. As for my titles, it is 'The Obelisk of Dragons' and 'The Mysterious One', the embodiment of the ancient dragon's history as well as their only record keeper." Yeghia body folds can make a strange resemblance of a dragon without wings that flies like a snake slithering through the air. Yeghia head sits high overhead like a judge looking over Spike.

"What is my past, Yeghia?"

Looking at Spike, Yeghia bends down to see him more clearly. Showing a head covered in red and silver scales as a fold appears showing a scene of two planets, "Your parents rule two planets that obits closely to each other. Their relationship is very close since they always could sense one another. With the death of this world's ancient dragon, the Covenant chose them to send their egg as a replacement."

Another fold untangles itself from its body to show a purple egg wrapped in silver flames flying in space. "Many years ago, your egg was sent to this world to replace the previous Ancient Dragon."  
"What happen to this Ancient Dragon?" Spike asks.

"He perished after losing his way! He was very prideful of his strength. His death was truthfully very foolish and distasteful. Shamefully, he died. How can an Ancient Dragon die from this planet's lower races?" Yeghia shakes its head, thinking of the past. Its eyes zero in on Spike. "Always stay mindful of danger, Young One as this world killed an old Ancient that lived for centuries."

"Similarly, I will watch over you to record future achievements." Yeghia looks towards the shining crystal above. "Young One, your strange, very strange. Somehow you become one of the Ancients, without a strong link to one of the Eternals." It laughs heavily. "I am amazed that you hatch at all, without an Eternal or an Ancient's help. Truly Amazing!"

It looks around the area, nodding it head. "This place is the holy land of our race, which carries our Covenant Crystal of the Ancient Dragons. It is a holy ground, which is a common point all member of Ancients mentally shares. You have earned the rights of our race after passing the Covenant's test. Now Go." Yeghia commands as its mouth opens, sending out a silver vortex at him.

Its towering body starts to take on its original form as innumerable folds of history reattach to the walls. As a fold shifts to reveal a room, The Mysterious One turns to it. "They have some nerve to use me as some monitor…" Yeghia says as it glares at the two statues hidden in one of one of the walls. It covers the room again and begins to record Spike's achievements. Looking at the folds of Spike's past, the floating head smiles. "This world killed an Ancient, but you, Spike Solas, survives. What is the Covenant's goal for sending, thee? I wonder… will your past or future answer me."

* * *

 _ **A Dreamy Encounter**_

The island was tranquil outside the silver barrier as a vortex appears hurling Spike out. Throw in the air, he quickly flaps his wings as he safety lands onto the ground.

Walking to the plateau's edge, Spike slowly sighs as the world starts to fade away. The clouds begin to disperse as the sky darkens, and stars pop into existence.

Spikes breathes in the night air and relax while watching the beautiful scene. A full moon shine from up above and making an interesting appearance. He didn't question the strangeness of these occurrences, nor did he feel the thick fog rolling in as a threat.

As Spike closes his eyes waiting to wake up, he feels a sudden tightness on his arm. Hastily opening his eyes, to witness as three more blueish chains tie up his other limbs. These four magic chains originated from the distant full moon's silhouette in the sky.

"Really?! I mean just REALLY, LUNAAAAA!", Spike roars out the princess's name, as the chains lifts him up into the sky, towards the moon portal. Taking him out from one world and into another. 'I just wanted to wake up!' Spike thought, looking down as the land below disappearing like a mirage as the golden ocean remains. 'It's very mysterious. I will need to return. However, I am me. Being sent to rule over others has nothing to do with me. I won't change who I am.'

Entering the moon portal, the world was a black void cover in countless stars or very tiny moons. These moons shine bright as others dim to nothing. 'Luna needs variety as well as a better system.' He thought as dark blue alicorn descends before him. Her horn glowing silvery light as her wings flare out behind her with eyes shining like moonlight. Warp in a surreal glow, the Goddess of Night reveals herself before him.

'She seems to be working hard lately.' He thinks as he can see two almost unnoticeable dark bags forming under her eyes. 'She really has been working hard.' As her horn stops glowing, all the tiny moons disappear, and her eyes return to normal. Her mane was the starry night within the dark void as it stretches and sway far out to surround them in stars. Her teal green eyes glare at him. He was trapped in her world.

"Umm. Hey Luna… *Off *… *Hmm*" Spike was cut off mid-sentence as a shiny chain wrap around his muzzle.

*Shhh! * Luna sounds holding a hoof to her lips as she muzzles Spike. She looks at his appearance narrowing her eyes. "Humph! Spike… what is this form? Begone! Shoo!" With another sparkle of her horn, cracks form over his scales to cover the dragon completely. Instantly, Spike body breaks apart and reappears back to his wingless 3-year-old self.

Princess Luna takes his small frame into her hoofs, hugging and nuzzling him. "For four months, I searched and worried. Every pony searched and worried. Before I knew it, it became my goal. Finally, I found you. Now that I have you in my hooves. My promise was not made in vain." She cheers, flying in circles with Spike.

'Everyone missing me I can understand, but… What is this situation?' Spike thought as he feels her soft fur surrounds him. He wasn't against this rarely shown affection from the moon princess, but theses chains needed to go. Taking his eyes off Luna's mane, to study the workings of the glowing blue chains wrapped around his snout. This strange magic that can affect another person in a dream, it was interesting. 'Alicorn magic can't be compared to ordinary pony magic.' He thought as he remembers many examples of it in the past, but rarely in the dream world. 'Only Luna shows off this ability.' He thought.

His tail slip pass Luna's custody to reach at a chain wrapping his leg. Each time his tail pokes the chain a puff of white smoke enters. 'Hmm, it's unique and surprisingly it put limits on others depending on where and how it wraps them. But Luna didn't know I can use magic as well. Now that I can understand a little about the formation, I can add an exit point here.' A smoky inscription latches on to the chain. 'Ok, focus on the chain not Luna that keeps hugging me. Hmm this is hard. Ok. Now, add some heat...' His tail started to turn reddish as it curls around the chain on his leg. The heat pours into internal workings causing white smoke to leak out of the chain. The chain couldn't bear the burning from within and soon disappears. 'The exit point keeps the chain from exploding and hurting Luna. Ok let repeat the process with the other chains. Oh, I can maybe burn that neat morphing spell she used. I like my wings back.' Spike thought while smiling.

* * *

'I found him! I found him! I FOUND HIM!' Luna thought, holding Spike in the air as tears begin to fall. 'Celestia, I found him! Tia, I found your son!' Her tears catch, the escaping, Spike's attention. 'It was hard, Oh, it was very hard. With council duties as well as my night duties, I couldn't sleep as much as I like. But I continue to look through so many ponies' dreams each night for four months. I am so tired, but when your son returns… your smile will return as well. My promise would have been kept.' Tears fall further as she remembers, 'I now have to find Zecora and her hut. It has been two months and no signs still! Ugh! I just want to sleep!' Luna whines in her mind.

'It's going to be another long night…' Her thoughts stop as a pair of large scaly arms close in around her figure. Unknowingly, the baby dragon has turned back into a mature dragon as his wings reappeared in two bursting white flames. He hugs her tightly and flaps his wings to keep themselves airborne, because her wings have stop in her shook.

"You know Luna, I like your morphing spell can you teach me?" Spike says in his masculine voice. Smiling as he looked into her eyes. They gaze into each other's eyes, where she can see a fire burning in his, he sees a cooling, moonlight breeze in hers.

"Y-yes? What!? No, you broke out of my chains. And your body change back. How?" Luna says.

"Well it is a long story, but Princess…" His tail pokes her leg causing her to look at the offending appendage. "You forgot to chain up my tail. As for my appearance, you can't fix what's not broken! This is me. This body is not some illusion. That enough about me, princess, your crying and look tired. Go get some rest, what possessed you to work during the day? Stalking ponies' daydreams?"

"I can't sleep! I have work to do. Finding you grew difficult, I try something different to find you, and it worked. Now, you must go back to Canterlot. Celestia hadn't been the same since we discovered you missing. Everyone is worried about you! Starlight, Thorax, Ember, Twilight, and Shining Armor have been worrying." Luna said.

"I will see mom, but I'm not ready to…", Spike try to finish, but Luna cuts in.

"Little Flurry Heart misses her Uncle Spik." Her eyes staring at his grew sharp. Frowning, Luna pokes hard on his chest with her hoof. "Fix these issues, you cause or else…"

Gently taking her hoof into his claws, feeling an ache in his chest, he spoke, "I never realize… how is she, my goddaughter, my little niece."

"She started to cry softly in her sleep, mumbling about you leaving her behind. She dreams of going on adventures with you like in some book." Luna starts to tear up, "She visits your statue once every week, sitting on your head, whispering tales she dreamt up."

"O-ok I really need to visit her very soon, it's never good to make her wait." Spike said, letting go of her hoof. "You know, Luna, I help a lot of ponies over the years, including two that own a spa."

"And why I should care?" Luna says while tilting her head to the side.

"Well because…" He moves his claws below her wings, "I can do this." He says, as his digits presses two specific spots under her wing joints. His fingers circling her very tense muscles and stiff joints.

*Aww! * Luna cocks her head back and makes high pitched moans as her strain muscles loosen. *Oooh! * In fear of falling, she snags ahold of Spike's neck, rubbing her cheek against his as she sounds out. *Ahh! * As his fingers moves, she breathes heavily trying to stay awake.

"Having fingers made the job easy, but I had to quit." Spike shivers remembering those crazy mares. "I learn that I have talent in giving massages." Spike feels Luna rubbing his cheek as well as tightly holding his neck. Her eyes were dazed, as her head rests on his shoulder. Her mane covers half her face as she breathes deeply. "You know maybe I went to far…"

Panting, Luna mumbles a spell as her horn lights up and many chains shoot out towards them. Weakly raising her head, she glares up at him.

"That's…" Spike snaps his fingers and all the chains start to smoke and burst into white flames, lighting up their surroundings in Luna's world. "Not going to work." Spike states as he moves on to phase two.

As Luna see the exploding chains, her eyes darted toward Spike, whose mouth was very close to her horn. "Spike STO…*Moans! *" she sounds out sexually as Spike breathes white smoke over her sensitive horn. The warmth tingles throughout her horn, sending stimulating shocks into her body as a ring of smoky inscriptions forms around her horn. In her world, cracks course across the dark horizon as light leaks in, brightening the world further.

"Now, this can work," Spike says looking at her horn. he studies the new spell he created.

*Huff Huff Huff * Regaining her breath, she says, "SPIKE! What you do to me? I have to find Zecora, and you are not stopping me." Despite feeling weak and powerless, Princess Luna shows a determined expression as she bites his neck.

"Zecora is at my place, and what I did to you, will cause no harm. I'm just keeping the peace, with the help of a little seal… Luna, what are you doing?" Spike asks in a laid-back manner.

She furrows her brows, saying, "I'm biting your neck."

"Well stop… it tickles." Spike snickered as Luna bites his weak spot. "Anyway, if Zecora wants to go, she can come back with me tomorrow." Spike says, guiding his hand along her sore neck and withers. Skillfully gliding through her mane, he stops after feeling a large muscle knot. He double checks for more as his hands starts to warm up. "Luna, I will send a letter to Mom tomorrow morning. I will also send one to Flurry Heart. I like how dedicated you can be. Thanks for finding me and telling me about how everyone is feeling."

After seeing his reaction, Luna stops biting his neck. "So Zecora is with you? That's great news…" Looking at how the dragon feeling down her neck and seeing his hands turn red. She asks. "What are you doing? Haven't you done enough, already!"

"As great as it is talking to you, it's time for you to get some rest." Spike says as he waits for his hands to get a little warmer.

"I had just found thee. I must also go and run the council." She catches a glimpse of his smile widening as his eyes glow green. She feels very vulnerable as the dragon's glowing eyes narrows. The same respond a predator makes before killing his prey, and her heart leaps to her throat. "SPIKE NO!" Luna shouts as she panics, trying to get out of his grip. Spike's tail rushes out and wraps her up, as his tail twists her back into place. His smoking hands hovers over her dark blue coat, causing her eyes to grow fierce as she struggles more. "You have no right to hold me against my will! Release Me!" Luna says in her royal voice.

Spike's eyes brighten as his tail coils tighter, immobilizing the alicorn. "You chain me up as you carry me into your world against my will. Have you forgotten? There are no rights Luna…" He bends down, whispering into her ear. "All I'm doing is a little, harmless payback. Was it really that unpleasant?" His eyes turn into slits as his voice deepens. "What more should I do, Princess? Chain your muzzle shut. We are not in Canterlot, and in this dream there no laws that binds me from anything."

"I am sorry, Spike! I-I overactive. I just…" Her teal eyes lower in shame as she stops struggling. "Just please don't go any further. Rest is not important at this moment!" Luna stares into his burning gaze. "I-I have an obligation to uphold as it's one of my responsibilities of royalty. I cannot let the council fail and squander all that Twilight and others work on." Luna confesses.

Getting right to her face, Spike grit his teeth as he speaks. "The council is NOT more important than YOU! Rest keeps you healthy, Luna! Coming late to some meeting wouldn't end the world." Spike tilts his head pondering a bit, "Hmm , maybe it can… never mind your health is more important. You are the Princess of the Moon, and you carry so much importance. Your body will be ruined if you continue to push yourself. Now, try this! It's called Dragon Heat Therapy!" Spike says as he presses his two hot hands into her muscle knot, kneading the tautness away. Sweeping her worries elsewhere as his heat relaxes her muscles back out.

"OOOOOH SPIIIIIIKE!" Luna screams out, as she feels his hands going far deeper than before. Her skin crawls as her brain tries to process the countless types of stimulus. Her eyes glow silver as she starts to breathe deeply. Her core begins to heat up as she breathes out steamy breathes. It was like magic! With how she can hear, a horde of dragons going through her veins as they consume all her stress the four months had cause.

The pleasure she felt was so great that the world around them shatters and whiteness shines from everywhere. On her glowing horn, his seal keeps her powers from going out of control as Spike rubs the area in circular movements. The dragons within her also start to do circles around her core, breaking what little reasoning she has left.

As tears began to form, Luna quickly hooks her hoofs around Spike as another stream of pleasure shot through her body like a rocket. It penetrates through her mental barriers and reach the deepest parts of her soul. These sensations cause her body to move on its own out of his tail as she kisses Spike's face repeatedly. When more waves of pleasure came, she locks muzzles with him as she deeply moans into the kiss. Her thick tongue slides into his mouth ravishing the dragon's thinner tongue. When the last round of pleasure had left her, she loses conscious while still locking lips with Spike.

* * *

For protection, he instinctively covers her with his large wings separating them from the whiteness outside. He focuses on her treatment as this new technique was very risky. As he developed it long ago, Luna is his first chance to test it out. While treating her, Spike thought to himself, 'A three-step massage treatment for powerful alicorns. The Sedate, Seal, and Therapy process. I'm happy that it works, but it works a little too well. No, it's perfect… if I wanted to-' he stops thinking as a pair of lips kiss him.

For a moment, he was blown away by her kisses, but when he tasted her as she moans, it truly captivated him. As Spike unlock from her lips, his spikes were lifted as his heart pumps rapidly. He wanted to roar out the flames in his chest, but realizes they were in another world. This one made with grasslands and shady trees. Placing the sleeping Luna under a tree, he sits down by her side. Looking at how this world was very slowing fading away. He distinguishes it as another dream.

"I guess Dragon Heat Therapy is off-limits", Spike says observing as Luna mumbles out his name in her sleep. Rubbing his lips, Spike chuckles, "This is my first make out session, I received, just for doing a massage. And with a princess, who could guess that can happen. At most I expected she stalk me a little. Like those mares stalking me around that spa, wanting a full-body massage. The owners tried to give me benefits, but I quit the job right then and there!" Laughing a little remembering at how the two spa owners begged him to stay.

He sighs as Luna hugs his side with a smile on her face. Taking a stray hair out of her eyes, he wipes her tears away, whispering. "I make sure to help ease your duties, Luna." Spike checks his little parting gift on her horn. Seeing as it survives, an alicorn outburst, his new spell model was a success. He lays against the tree and slowly closes his eyes. As he waits to wake up, he smiles and says, "The kiss was not bad. Really not bad at all." Spike passes the time with a little meditation.

Thinking of the wonders of memories, dreams, and magic. The dreamy grasses and trees sway to an unseen force as the clouds grew from feeding off it. Meditating, Spike feels this force coming from the sleeping Luna. As she breathes, the winds move across this world, lifting strands of grass into the air. It was pure. It was serene. Spike looks to his side, using his tail to support her.

"Even in sleep, you can do so much." Spike sighs as he ponders, he gets an idea. "I wonder…" He picks up the moon princess and sets her between his arms and chest. With careful placement, her heart beat against his chest as he meditates with his wings surrounding them. Taking time to match his breathing with hers, he can completely feel the surreal dream force engulfing him to enter the sleeping alicorn.

Entering a deep trance, Spike's heartbeats begin to match Luna's. As he holds Luna closer, his flaming heart became erratic as blue and silver flames sparkles within its chambers. As Spike heart beats erratically the land surrounding them turn hazy as bluish, silvery lights float out of the grasses. These lights are carried by the winds and spread around the bundle couple quickly covering the dreamy world.

As more dream force rush into them, Spike's body becomes hazier as the lights twist and twirl around. Suddenly, Luna grabs the dragon's chest breaking his profound state. Losing his focus, sends him to sleep. Yawning as Spike's body goes back to normal; Luna lightly squeezes her dragon pillow and continues to sleep as the dream force stops rushing into her.

As time comes to an end for this dreamscape, it fades away to reality, taking them along for a ride back.

* * *

 ** **Author's Note:****

Hello, everyone! Zet Rock is here. Yes! Yes! I can guess what you all are thinking. Now, Chapter 9 was a joy to write. Believe me writing over 5,000 words isn't painful. I paced myself better this time and I work hard to proofread. It could have been longer but I change my mind on some things.

I know I can't control my verb tenses that seems to have a mind of its own. I need an editor because I feel like I'm not doing the story justice. (I don't want one. I'm scare lol.)

Pls comment your thoughts on this chapter. If you restless pm me your thoughts on where you think the story is going.

It's great to see people willing to read long fics. You Rock!

I love Luna and happy to write her more in the story. When I think of Luna. Ideas just keep coming. I don't know if I'm going to add a Sex tag later on. It is very important but I'm not confident. Heck, this chapter was fun and intense for me without ***.  
It is a mature story because I always consider adding it one day. I wonder if more people will read this story if it was rated teen. I wonder...

Spike knows his past (Mostly). Now where will the big chapter 10 going to take us. No one knows, including me. XD


End file.
